A New Ally: Hiro's Past
by Cloudrules11
Summary: Hiro Aoyama, a member of Avalance in the future. Who is he? What was he? What happened in his past? This is the story that shows his relationships with Sephiroth, Yuffie, and the Turks.
1. Birth

**_A New Ally: Hiro's Past_**

"Look! There he is!" said a Avalance member. "W-who?" asked another scared to death. "You dult! The Le-" It was to late. The man had died. A man wielding two swords with long blonde hair in a ponytail has killed him. "Who are you?" asked the scared one.

"Razen."

Razen sliced the head of the man, who fell the ground, his head was against the wall. Razen shook his head. _Why now? My wife is going through labor and I am out on a misson! _He thought. He had never felt so bad. He walked out the door to see a army of people around him. "Thats the one! The one that came from Shinra!" said one of them, holding a sword. A man stepped forward, he was tall, holding a javelin in his hands. "You must be him." Razen didn't move. "Hmph, and you must be the hero?" asked Razen. They didn't know that he was the The Legend. He had got that name from being the best. "I am Araku, the hero and champion of fighting for the world." said Araku. Razen smirked. "You are kinda patheic." said Razen. Everyone started to yell. "YOUR SKINNY AND WEAK! I BET MY MOM IS STRONGER! POTATOS MUST BE STRONGER!" the all yelled. Araku laughed. "They are right you know, you are normal size, but there is no way you can beat me." said Araku. Razen pulled out both Hard and Force. Everyone gasped. "H-h-e...he is the one!" screamed a man. Razen put his left arm behind him while his right in front. "MASS TORNADO!" A giant tornado appeared and blew most of the army away. It didn't stop until Razen slashed it. Araku was the only one left. He looked up and saw Razen's blade against his neck. "Give up?" asked Razen. Araku pushed Razen out of the way and ran. Razen smiled. "Ultima." A giant explosion kill Araku.

"Congrats! Its a boy!" said the nurse handing the baby to the mother. The mother's name was Lorille, the wife of Razen. "What should you name him?" asked the nurse. "His name...how about Hiro?" asked Lorille. "Why, thats a good name for my expierment!" They both looked up and saw Hojo. "But I like Project H better!" Taking the baby who was crying. "No! NO HOJO!" screamed Lorille. Hojo smiled evily and pulled out a gun. "To bad Miss.Lorille!" he shot her. Razen just entered the room. His eyes widended when he saw her. "LORILLE!" Hojo turned around and shot, but missed, Razen quickly grabbed the baby and ran. "I guess we haven't named you, I call you Hiro." said Razen holding on to the baby. But before he he made it to the door, he was shot. He landed on the ground on his back. He looked up at the blood-stanied baby's face. The baby was crying. "Hush...Hiro...remeber...me...in..your...dreams." Razen felt someone take the baby.

_"Hurry up and get this brat cleaned!"_

_"Take the bodies and despoist of them!"_

_"Don't worry, I will take care of Project H."_

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Hiro's Tragic Beginning

**_A New Ally; Hiro's Past_**

It was a August morning in the Shira building, and in a cozy bed, and out of the covers popped a blonde haired head. A boy named Hiro awoke from his slumber, he yawned and got on the floor. He walked out the door with his little PJ's on. He was a 7 year old, who was kinda cute. He had blonde hair, with blue eyes. His Pj's were just normal. He walked along the building, like he knew it. Even though he did, he just kept walking. A doctor saw him and called him over. "Good morning Hiro." said the doctor. Hiro smiled, his left front tooth missing. "Goo morning Mr. Dexel!" said Hiro smiling. Dr. Dexel was like Hiro's grandfather, he had gray hair that was smoothed back, and wore black glasses. He wore the usaul lab gear, and he carried a pocket knife for special accastions. "I got a gift for you Hiro." The doctor turned around and took a big package, which was wrapped with green wraping. "Here." Hiro gasped and opened it. It had a wooden sword, with his name on it. "Thank you!" He gave Dr. Dexel a big hug. "Haha your welcome!" Hiro ran off into a training room, which Shinra made for him. He swung his toy sword, like a actual expert. Out of all the people who lived in the Shinra building on the 44th floor, Hiro was actually the best. He had alot of talent, and could beat any challnges. He even beat a adult swordsman in a battle. He swung it hard that he broke five bricks. Dr. Dexel made the wood out of speical material, harder then brick, lighter then stone.

Hiro got dressed in a blue T-shirt with jeans, and had a necklace on. He walked along the 44th floor, which was pretty huge. He saw a doctor doing somthing, and this doctor, to Hiro, was a little nuts. He walked up to the doctor, and pulled his cloak. The doctor looked at him. Hiro smiled, and said: "Hi Dr. Hojo!" Hiro greeted the evil man, and Hojo just shook his head. "That is disrespectful! You should greet me correctly and more with more respect!" said the doctor. Hiro sighed. "Hello, Dr. Hojo the best doctor in the world." said Hiro. Hojo just nodded. "Now that is better!"

Hiro, who finally got away from Hojo, walked down a restriced hallway. He never been here before, and he wanted to know what was here. He saw a door, and at the top, in big bold letters, said the sentence: _Project H, RESTRICTED TO ALL BUT THE FOUR._

Hiro was curious, and he opened the door and walked in. The room was pretty much all red. He looked around and saw books and papers all over the ground. Hiro picked up one and read aloud.

"I don't like these huge words!" Hiro threw the paper on the ground and saw a book, which looked like a journal.

Hiro picked the book up and read it.

_Project H was a sucess, though two scientist think it was a mistake using a child for a expirement, I, on the other hand, think it was the best idea ever. Besides Project S and G, Project H.._

Hiro dropped the book and held his head. It was beating like crazy. What was going on? He never felt this way before, his whole body was going out of control, and all of a sudden, he screamed. He screamed with every inch of energy in him. He felt two, things, growing out of his back. He started to hit the floor with his fists. He heard four voices, and then fainted.

Hiro awoke to see he was in his room. He started to think what happen. He didn't remeber anything after that. He was so..confused. What happen that day? What happen?  
A knock was heard at the door, and Dr. Dexel came in. "Hiro, are you alright?" Hiro nodded. "Good." Dr. Dexel sat beside Hiro, and patted his head. "Hiro, why did you go in there?" asked Dexel. Hiro didn't want to answer, so he stayed quiet. Dr. Dexel saw what was going on, so he nodded. "Alright, just becareful from now on, alright?"

Hiro just nodded. He never felt so scared. He laid back into bed and closed his eyes and felt in to deep sleep.

Hiro heard fighting, two people fighting. Hiro got up and opened the door to see Dr. Dexel and Dr. Hojo fighting.

"Hojo, you need to tell him! Tell him about it!"

"No you old fool! I can never tell him!"

"Atleast tell him about what is in him!"

"NEVER!"

Hojo pulled a gun out and shot Dexel, right in the head, sending him to the ground. Hiro eyes teared up. He ran back into his room and grabbed what he could get and his wooden sword and went to the elevator. He went out of the building and out of the city, into the went out of the city, which was fast. He went into the woods, and cried. He felt alone. Alone, isolated, forsaken. He cried, cried until he fell into sleep.

"Hey kid!"

Hiro heard a voice, like a mans voice.

"KID!"

Hiro jumped. To see a guy with long black hair.

"You ok?"

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

**---------------------------**

_Ok, now, since I was thinking about it, I might as well. People who want to be in this story, PM me. Give me the name, age, and weapon or skill of your charcter._

_I dont know why, I just want to. _


	3. Zek and Xen

**_A New Ally: Hiro's Past_**

Hiro, who was now in front of a man, who seems at the age of 17 or 18, was pretty much afraid. The man was tall, and had long black hair, which was in a pony tail. He had oragne eyes, which was unlikely a eye colour. Hiro stood up. "Who..are you?" asked Hiro scared. "Names Zek, and it seems you are on my territoy." Zek pulled out his sword, the blade was just normal. Hiro gasped. "You..wouldn't!" Zek swung, but he missed, because Hiro went through his legs. "Quick little-"

Hiro did a quick kick, and Zek...who was in shock, couldn't move. "AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zek fell to the ground,.in pain, and held on to his, 'Family' and screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL..." Bam! Hiro hit him with his wooden sword. "YOU!" Hiro stuck his tounge out and ran. Zek, who finally got up, ran after him. Hiro looked back and smirked. Zek was slow. "WHY DID YOU KICK ME?!?!" screamed Zek as they ran. "CAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" Zek stopped, and so did the young Hiro. Zek laughed. "I was kidding kid!" Hiro ran up to the man. "Really?" Zek shook his head. "No." Hiro smiled. "Yay!"

Later that night, Hiro told Zek all that has happen to him.

"I'm sorry kid...maybe you can stay with my master and me! I mean...Live!" Hiro looked up at Zek. "Really???" Zek nodded smiling. "YIPPE!" He jumped at Zek and gave him a hug. "Ok kid, I get you!" He pushed Hiro off. "Sorry!" Hiro liked his new friend. Well...he was the only friend besides Dr.Dexel. Zek stood up. "Well, we have to make camp. I can't make you go at night. Your just a- All of a sudden a monster jumped out and roared. "Kid stay back!" But...the monster was already dead...Hiro killed it in a instance. Zek stood there amazed. "Wow..." Hiro turned around and smiled. "How you like that?" Zek just noticed somthing. His sword...was in Hiro's hands! "HEY!" Zek chased Hiro. "Is this going to be a long trip..."

After about two days of traveling, Hiro and Zek made it for Axens, a small town near Rocket Town. Hiro was lead to a sword dojo, which was huge. When they entered, a man quickly swung a sword at them. Hiro jumped up screaming, while Zek calmly dodged it. The man who held the sword was about 50 or 60. He had long gray hair, in a pony tail. He had green eyes. "Zek, your one day late." The old man must not of notice Hiro, who was behind him. "Well, it was hard with him." Zek said pointing behind his master. The old man turned and looked down, and saw the 7 year old boy smiling, and in a innocent voice said: "Hello!"

_**BAM!**_

The old man hit Hiro in the head. "OWIE!" said Hiro holding his head. "Rule number one: Never hide behind me." said the old man. "Sorry Master Xen...the kid has a problem." Xen turned and looked at the boy, who was holding his head still. Xen sighed. "Master...can he?" asked Zek. Xen already knew what he was going to ask. "Well, if he does...he is offically my new student...who also has to work." Xen opened one eye and looked at Hiro. Hiro head tilted. "You hear that Hiro?" asked Zek. "Yesth." Hiro said in a funny way.

**_BAM!_**

"No talking like a idoit either."

_So Hiro trained with his new master, Xen. Zek also trained with Hiro, but Hiro usually almost beats him. 3 years past, and Hiro is now 10._

"Hiro get up!" screamed Zek. Hiro stood up and yawned. His long hair was messed up, and was longer. He was taller, and along with that, he had a deep loving of his "Family". Hiro walked into the dojo with a red t-shirt with a spiral on the back with a pair of blue jeans. Xen was waiting for him. "So are you ready for your training?" asked Xen. "Yea." Hiro took out his wooden sword made out of tough bamboo and got in his stance. Xen charged at Hiro and swung, but missed. Hiro swung and hit him in the face. Hiro jumped back. "Have you took your meds today?" Xen face turned red. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSE BRAT!" Xen swung at Hiro, but Hiro jumped on the sword. He did a front flip over Xen's head and he swung hard and knocked Xen over. "NAANANANANANA!" Hiro stuck his tounge out. Xen stood up. "WHY YOU..." He picked Hiro up by the hair. "Mr. Xen! Don't do that to poor litte Hiro!" said a voice. Xen and Hiro looked at the door way to see a beuatiful woman standing there with groceries in her hands. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes. "Ah, Rachel! How nice it is to see you!" Xen threw Hiro at the wall and Hiro mumbled: "Old pervert..." Rachel smiled. "Well, I have to put these groceries up so you guys have somthing to eat!" Rachel was walking along before she said: "Hiro, make sure Zek makes that cake for Larsina, you know that she wanted Zek to make it for her." Hiro nodded. When Rachel walked away, Xen was looking at her, and Hiro came up behind him and said. "You know Master, you need to start taking Viagra."

**_BAM BAM BAM!_**

"Ow..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry everybody, school is a hassle. Oh, and remeber to PM me about your charcters.**

**CR11.**


	4. A Birthday Battle

**_A New Ally: Hiro's Past_**

Hiro was in major pain because of his perverted master Xen. Hiro held his elbow and sighed. Somtimes, he wished he was bigger so he could crush his master. Hiro was short, I mean he was 10 years old. People call him to young for anything, and Hiro gets mad because of that lame excuse. Hiro was walking around town, looking for Zek, about to tell him about the cake he had to bake, when he saw a short 9 year old girl, who had short dark hair and wearing a head band. She was clutching her hand on her father's, who was browsing around town. The girl looked at Hiro, and sticked her tounge at him. Hiro gasped and did the same thing. The girl didn't give up. She stuck her tounge out and shook her butt at Hiro. Hiro steamed. The girl laughed at Hiro and pointed at him. She thought Hiro was out of gestures, but she was wrong. Hiro stuck his tounge out as far as he could and did the crazy sign at her, and then did somthing he didn't mean to do, did the love sign, which he thought was a insult. The girl blushed, and held on to her skirt. Hiro stopped and looked at her, and notice she wasn't surprised or anything. The father of the girl started to walk away, and she followed.

All of a sudden, Zek appeared laughing at Hiro. "What's so funny Zek?" asked Hiro confused. "You like a girl! Your becoming a man!" said Zek still laughing. "WHAT???!?!" screamed Hiro jumping back. "You did the love sign to that girl, I saw you!" "That was the love sign?" "Yes idoit!" Hiro was even more surprised. "Whatever Zek!" Zek just kept laughing. "Oh and Zek, you still have to bake that cake." Zek stopped. "Yea, I got it covered, I already did." said Zek. "Good. The day is coming for Larsina, she is becoming a 8 year old."

Hiro and Zek went back to the dojo, to get the party decorations up. While Hiro was walking a rock and a note hit his face. "OWIE!" Hiro landed on the ground with a thump. Zek looked down the road to see that girl blushing and ran away. Zek started to laugh. "Why are you laughing now?" asked Hiro. "I love seeing you get beat up! It's priceless!" Hiro glared at Zek. He picked up the rock and got the note. While Zek was still laughing, Hiro threw the rock at the "Family" and Zek fell to the ground screaming. Hiro took a metal pipe and hit Zek in the head knocking him out. "And that is why you RESPECT ME!" Hiro then read the note.

_To whoever loves me._

_I'm sorry but I am engaged and I can't love you._

_Yuffie Kisaragi._

_P.S. Your cute though._

_  
_Hiro turned 5 shades of red. Hiro then turned and picked up Zek and carried him to the dojo. When he got there, the party already started. "What the heck?!??!?" Hiro was surprised. "Oh silly little Hiro, it was today!" said Rachel putting his hand on his shoulder. "It...was?" asked Hiro. "Hiro what happen to Zek!" asked Rachel surprised. _Think of a lie Hiro.. _"He fell down the stone stairway on the way here!" said Hiro. "Oh, well, the adults and I will take care of him, Hiro, you watch the 5 kids here, including Larsina." said Rachel as the adults picked Zek up and walked up the stairs. Rachel then went up the stairs. "Wait what!?!?!?!" Hiro looked at the kids. Most of them were the same age as Larsina, but two of them were diffrent. The other one looked like he was atleast 12 or 13, and was big and strong. The other one was..the girl Hiro saw this morning! "Uhhhhhh..." Hiro rubbed his head. Larsina smiled at Hiro and introduced him to everyone. "Everyone! This is my good friend Hiro!" Larsina smiled. "Hmph, that runt?" said the big kid. Hiro then snapped. **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU OVERWEIGHTED PIECE OF POOP!" **Hiro screamed. Everyone laughed, besides the other kid, who was steamed. "Alright kid, you want to mess with the big guys? Fine then! I CHALLNGNE YOU!" Everyone gasped. "Hmph, fine!" Hiro smirked.

In the trainning room of the dojo, all the kids were talking about the big fight, Hiro Aoyama versus Otak Axestikk. All of the kids were saying Otak would win. Larsina and the girl were talking privately. "Larsina, that friend of yours doesn't stand a chance!" said the girl.  
"Don't worry Yuffie, Hiro will win." After the jabbering, Otak came out in full armor, and a huge wooden axe and hammer, he wielded the hammer first, while the axe was on his back. Hiro came out with just a wooden sword. Otak laughed. "You think you can beat me with that?" Hiro realized. "Oh, right." Hiro took of his shirt, shoes, and socks. All the girls were screaming, in a good way. Yuffie blushed wildely. "What the heck are you doing kid?" Hiro just smirked. "I can beat you without you hitting me three times!" said Hiro. "Ok tough guy!" Larsina walked out onto the battle field. "Okay, what are your bets?" Otak thought for a moment, and pointed at Yuffie. "Whoever wins, she kisses!" Yuffie gasped. "Hiro? Do you agree?" Hiro didn't even payed attenion to jabber. "Yea, sure, whatever." Larsina then said. "READY AND FIGHT!" She ran off the battlefield.

Otak swung the hammer and missed, because Hiro ducked and swung at his knees, and hit. Otak tried to swing again, but missed. Hiro did a back flip and hit him in the head. Otak swung, missed, again, missed. Hiro kept throwing swings and hit. Otak had a temper. He then threw the hammer at the girls, and missed. He took out the axe and swung, and hit Hiro. Hiro landed on the ground. He got up and got serious. "THATS IT!" Limit break! Hiro jumped in the air and swung at Otak and hit him ten times, removing all the armor, and then did a jump attack. Otak landed on the ground, knocked out. "Thats what you get for trying to hurt my friends."

All the girls were surprised, besides Larsina. Yuffie got up, as well as Larsina. "Good job Hiro! Ready for your award?" Hiro looked surprised. "What award?" Larsina went behind the blushing Yuffie and pushed her into Hiro. "This!" Hiro and Yuffie's lip collided, and Hiro was surprised. Yuffie couldn't belive what she was doing. It felt like eterniy before it ended. When it did, they bothed looked at each other, and were surprised on what they did. Yuffie broke the silence. "Ummm...that wasn't...good...was it?" Hiro shook his head. "It was good! For my first time!" Yuffie looked at him. _HIS FIRST TIME? HE IS SURRONDED BY GIRLS AND THAT WAS HIS FIRST TIME? BESIDES THOSE GIRLS ARE CRAZY ABOUT HIM! _Otak woke up. "Yuffie...did he kiss you my sweet?" Hiro jumped back. "WHAT?" Larsina looked at Hiro. "Yea, their engaged silly!" Yuffie was still blushing from what she did and nodded. Otak glared at Hiro. "You'll be hearing from my big brother! He wields real swords!" Larsina laughed. "Bring him on anytime, Hiro can beat him! Hiro has got skills that you will never amount to! He has the skills that will lead to him to save the world!" Larsina said.

Hiro sighed. "Your not human! Your a demon!" said Otak. He then roared like a demon, and everyone laughed. Hiro eyes widened,a his eyes went black. He fell to the ground. All he could here was his name being called out by a male voice he never heard before.

_HIRO!_

End! Not! Hiro still goes on journeys, now PM me if you want your charcter to star in this series!

CR11

PS. Yuffie never remebers Hiro until a couple of years later during the theft of materia.


	5. A Old Rival and A New Sword

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro was walking through town 3 years after his accident with Otak. His hair was longer, down to his mid-back. He was walking down the road of Midgar. Why? Because there was a tourment, which his master made him to. Zek and his master also joined. He wondered who else was going to be in the tournment. "Gosh...why do I have to be in this-" All of a sudden someone hit him on the back of the head. "Well well, little Hiro." Hiro turned around to see a light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore Khaiki pants, along with a blue T-Shirt with black shoes. She wore a cloak, and hid a dragon hilted sword, which was hidden. "Tiamatt...what the hell are you doing here?" asked Hiro, who prepared to take out his wooden sword. "I am going to join the tournment, and defeat whoever gets in my way." Hiro had his hand on his wooden sword. "Trying to find the hero Sephiroth? Well, I heard he was going to watch the tournment." Tiamatt's eyes widened, but turned back to her cold glare towards Hiro. "Well, I guess I will fight harder, and what are you doing here?" she asked. "I am also in the tourment." Tiamatt gasped, almost surprised. "But the tournment is only for those who are atleast 20 or older, how would they let a mere boy enter?" The blonde boy laughed. "Have you forgot? I was almost as strong as you are." Tiamatt remebered..

_"WAAAAAH!"_

A baby's voice was filled with pain and demoic force.

_"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

Tiamatt watched the boy, she was also being worked on..

"No..."

"Tiamatt, WAKE UP!" Tiamatt awoke from her horrifc memory. "Oh, right." Timatt took out her sword, which gleamed in the light. "Hiro, if you particpate in this tournment, I...will have to kill you." Hiro smirked. "Do what you please, threatn me, promise me, you have no chance." Tiamatt shook her head, and started to walk away, but only a mere whisper came out of her mouth, and no one heard her.

"don't awake void."

Hiro smiled at his old rival and friend, personallity, he knew all about her and Sephiroth, but he never mentioned the incidents. Hiro took his hair and made it into a ponytail, like his master and Zek. "Hiro!" said a voice, Hiro turned around and saw Zek coming towards him. "Here, this is from Rachel and Larsina, they will be attending." He held a sword and a sheathe. Hiro smiled, he picked up the strange blade, and attached the strap of the sheathe around his back, so he could pull it out easily. "Well, lets go, the match up boards are up." Hiro nodded and went with Zek to the headquarters.

**At the Offical Tournment of Valor.**

Hiro looked up at the two boards, and started at the names.

_Kito Bod vs. Tanka Tara_

_Zek Arofk vs. Moa Acl_

_Tiamatt vs. Sonn Mea_

_Xen Kas vs. Ten Higob_

_Hiro Aoyama vs. Dir Axestikk_

Hiro smiled, he was going to watch all of his friends fight before he does! But, for some apparent reason, he heard of the name _Axestikk_. **(Hint Hint)** Hiro decide to go to the shops to see if there are any potions or stuff he can use. As Hiro walked off, a young man watched.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**OK, sorry for the delays. CURSE YOU SCHOOL! Anyway, final exams are coming, so i wont have much homework, so...MORE! I will start the development on Chapter 6 on Tuesday, so see ya then!**


	6. ROUND 1

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

"Hey Hiro!" screamed a voice. Hiro, who was still looking at the shops, got a hug from a girl younger then he was. "Hey Larsina!" The a hug from behind. "Rachel!" Rachel smiled. "Hiro, you really need a haircut!" said the 11 year old Larsina. Rachel pulled on his ponytail. "Yea, you look like Zek." Hiro laughed, and said: "But I thought you liked Zek." Rachel turned red as a tomato. "No I don't!" Larsina was ignoring there bickering: "YES YOU DO!" "NO I DON'T!" It was going on and on, until...

"Hiro."

Hiro turned to see Tiamatt standing behind him. "What is it Tiamatt?" Tiamatt pointed towards the press box. "Look..." Hiro looked up at the press box, and his heart did a flip-flop, in a bad-way. He whispered a name, which the name was forgotten till now.. 

_"Hojo."_

Rachel noticed Hiro's eyes, which was full of anger and disgust. She never saw Hiro like this. For a moment, she saw his cute blue eyes turn demon red. She gasped and steped back. "Rachel? Whats wrong?" asked Larsina. Rachel breathed in and out, and retained her posture. "Larsina, lets go see Zek and Xen." Rachel then looked at Tiamatt, who, looked at her coldly. "I think you mean for me to watch Hiro?" asked Tiamatt. "Yea...please do." Rachel walked off with Larsina, who, was looking at Hiro.

"That...bastard..." Hiro whispered under his breath. "What did he do Hiro?" asked Tiamatt. Hiro looked at Tiamatt, and looked at Hojo. "Dr. Dexel.." Hiro then felt his eyes tearing up. Tiamatt was surprised, she looked down at Hiro. _For once in my life, I feel sorry for this kid..._ Tiamatt shook her head. "Hiro, we have a tournment to prepare for." Hiro looked up at Tiamatt and nodded. "Yea."

**lAtEr aT tHe ToUrNmEnT**

Hiro yawned, he was watching the first match, which in reality, sucked. But for some reason, Larsina and Rachel enjoyed it. "How impressive!" said Rachel squealing in delight. "I wonder what that guy is doing down there?" asked Larsina pointing toward the man putting the sword behind his back. Zek, who was preparing for his battle, told Hiro to follow him. When they went near the arena, Zek stopped him. "Hiro, I need you to do me a favor." Hiro nuddged his nose. "What?" He handed Hiro a envelope, a pink one. "Give this to Rachel." Hiro smirked. "Ok Lover boy." Zek looked at him. "Well, I have to get to my match."

"Good Luck!"

Zek walked out to the arena. His enemy wiled a huge hammer, and wore only shorts. The man was muscular, and had his hair tied back in a Chinese style. Zek remained quiet, his right hand on his sword. **(AN: His sword is on my profile.) **The man, who was reffing the match, waved his green flag, and introduced the fighters. He then took the white flag, and waved it, which meant to start the match. "I CRUSH YOU!" said the man. Zek took out his sword. "Come on." The man charged, but...He was down on the ground. Zek was right behind him. Everyone gasped. (Besides Hiro, Tiamatt, and Xen.) Then cheered, and then Zek walked off the stage.

Xen's opponet surrendered before the match even started. It was because his opponet knew him personally and he knew Xen was very strong. Xen was mad, because he didn't get to fight. But for Hiro, he was exitced, because Tiamatt was up. He wanted to see how strong she became.

Tiamatt drew her sword, as she stood on the battle field. She then tied a cloth around her eyes. "What is she doing?" asked Rachel. Hiro smirked. "Hiro, why are you smirking like that?" asked Rachel with a eyebrow raised. "You will find out soon enough." said Hiro.

Tiamatt smelt the air. She could tell that the enemy was running towards her. "DIE YOU FOUL WITCH!" said Ten, who was stronger then Zek's opponet, swung his giant axe. When he did, Tiamatt was already on top of the axe, kicking Ten in the face. Tiamatt did a backflip, and swung her sword at his face. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man dropped his axe, and held his face. Tiamatt picked the axe up with one hand, and threw it off the stage. After he let go of his face, he saw that she took his axe and despoited of it. Ten then drew two small axes, and charged at Tiamatt. Tiamatt heard him coming, so she clased her blade with the two axes. Ten screamed at the top his lungs. Tiamatt pushed him back and slashed the two axes out of his hands. "What?!" he watched as his axes fell of the stage. He turned around and the tip of her blade was near his neck. The whole place was silent, and Ten rose his hands. "I surrender."

**More fighting is in the next chapter!**

I decided to give some people some theme songs.

**I will post them on my profile soon.**

**See ya!**


	7. CLASH! Hiro's first real fight!

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro stepped on the battlefield, his sword in his hand, and his hair back into a ponytail. His opponet was big, and held two axes in his hands. "So, your the kid that humilated my brother." said the man. Hiro laughed. "I guess...who is he?" The man face turned sour. "Otak! I am his older brother, Dir!" Dir charged at Hiro, and swung, hitting Hiro on the side, luckily it was only the hilt. Hiro fell on his back, holding his side, groaning in pain. Dir kicked him in the face, and took his axe and tried to slash him in the face. Hiro quickly moved, and slashed the man on the side. "AH!" The man's long brown hairwent on back. He was thin, yet pale. "Dang you!" Hiro took his sword and slashed him in the back. The man quickly turned around and slashed Hiro on the arm. "AH!" Hiro held his arm, and his sword was on the ground, blood on the blade. The man kicked Hiro towards the edge, which was far. The man walked slowly towards Hiro, laughing. "Your dead." Hiro thought of what to do..but then he remebered somthing Tiamatt told him..

_When ever your opponet is coming towards you, and your blade is on the ground, quickly run towards him and slide through his legs. When you reach the weapon, throw it at them, so they can be weak. I suggest the leg. _

Hiro smirked. _I'll do better then that! _Hiro ran and dived through Dir's legs. "WHAT!?!?!" Hiro picked up his sword, and stabbed it through Dir's foot. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Blood poured out of his left foot, and he couldn't move it. Hiro took the chance and kicked the axes out of his hands. Hiro then punched the man in the stomach, and then the face. "Dang you kid!" Dir tried to pull the sword out, but somthing was wrong, it stung his foot even more.

Tiamatt wasn't surprised, Hiro did somthing, which stuck the blade in a certain place where he can't move it. "Hiro...you are one impressive kid." Rachel was surprised, unlike Tiamatt. "Mister Xen! How come can't take it out?" Xen smiled. "Well..."

Dir was surprised when he found out what happened. "You...stuck...it...between...two..of..my...foot...bones.." Hiro laughed. "Thank god you finally found out. "Hiro! TAKE IT OUT!!!!" Dir was acutally crying. Hiro looked at him. "If you forfit the match." Dir looked up. "NO! NO! NO!" He tried to pull it out, but he caused more pain. "WHAT?" Hiro looked serious. "Forfit, only two people know how it works, Tiamatt and I." Dir quickly nodded. "ALRIGHT!" The reff, who was almost as surprised as everyone else, said the match was over and Hiro won.

Hiro walked up to Dir, and held the hilt of the blade, he twisted it, and popped it out. "You won't be able to walk for four days, but you will learn again." Hiro wiped the blood off the sword, and stuck it in it's case. He then walked off the stage. Everyone cheered, and Tiamatt smiled...which was totally out of nature for her. **(Sorry, just had to put that JR!) **

"Good job Hiro." said Xen. Zek, Rachel, and Larsina were cheering and giving Hiro pats on the back. "Hiro." Hiro turned to see Tiamatt standing there, smiling. "Hey Tiamatt." said Hiro. Tiamatt stuck out her hand, holding a coke. "Here." Hiro took it and drunk it. "Thanks." All of a sudden, the intercom said that that the new match ups of Round 2 will be up. Hiro ran to the nearst boards, and looked at the match ups.

_Tiamatt vs. Zek Arofk_

_Xen Kas vs.Tun_

_Hiro Aoyama vs..._

Hiro's eyes widened. Not because of Tiamatt's match, but who he was versusing...

It can't be.

**Alright! End of Hiro's Battle!**

**Next is round two!  
**

**CR11**


	8. Dinner and a Picture

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro hit the wall, surprised to see blood pouring out of his knuckles. Hiro mentally screamed: Why does he, a 13 year old boy, have to fight a legendary warrior? Is this a joke? It wasn't funny..but...Hiro wasn't as surprised as Tiamatt.

_Flashback_

_"Hiro, who are you fighting?"_

_Hiro stood there, eyes glued to the board._

_"Hiro?"_

Hiro eyes, pretty much popping out of his head, whispered.

_"Sephiroth.."_

Tiamatt jumped..a mere boy was fighting Sephiroth?

_Flashback end._

Hiro wondered who put him up to that guy?

"Hey kid!" said a male's voice.

Hiro turned to see a man with long white hair, dressed up in a black suit with iron shoulders. The man looked kind, and strong. "You must be Hiro, my name is.." But before he finished, Hiro drew his blade. "Sephiroth?" Sephiroth laughed. "Yes, put your sword away...I am no threat." Hiro still glared at him, but put his sword away. "What do you want?" Sephiroth sat down, and made a gesture to make him sit down. "How do you know her?"

"Know who?"

"Tiamatt."

"I've known her since we lived with Dr. Dexel and Hojo...why?" 

"I...nevermind."

"Yea...anyway, what else do you need?" asked Hiro. Sephiroth shook his head. "No, but could you tell Tiamatt somthing?" Hiro nodded. "Yes." Sephiroth gave Hiro a letter, addressed to Tiamatt. "Tell her this is from me, okay?" Hiro nodded. Sephiroth walked off, but turned around. "You have potenial boy..maybe you can stop somthing big from happening." Hiro just smiled.

**lAtEr At ThE hOtEl**

Rachel was getting ready for dinner with the others. She wore a beutiful red dress, was helping Larsina dress. Larsina wore a blue dress, the exact same kind as Rachel. "Who else is coming?" asked Larsina. "Hiro, Zek, and Xen." said Rachel. "Is that all?" Rachel smiled. "No, we also have a girl coming." Larsina's head tilted. "Who?" Rachel smiled. "Tiamatt, that one girl Hiro's friends with." Larsina jumped up and down with glee. "Yay!"

Tiamatt wore a dress, a black one. She couldn't belive she had to do this! A boy made her do this.

_Once again, Flashback_

_Tiamatt clutched her fist. _

_"PLEASE??" Hiro said holding her feet. "NO!"_

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?"

_"FOR THE LAST DANG TIME NO!" There was a akward silence until..._

_"please?"_

_Tiamatt picked Hiro up by the feet and threw him against the wall._

_"NO!!!!!!!!!"_

_  
Hiro then smirked. _

_"Then no letter from Sephiroth!"_

_Flashback End._

_Hiro I swear to god if you lie about that letter then I will kill you!_ Tiamatt thought to herself. After she was done getting dressed, she opened the door to see the woman named Rachel standing there. "Hi! I came to lead you to the resturant!" Tiamatt nodded. "Of course." As they walked out of the Motel Tiamatt was staying there. As they were walking down the sidewalk, they saw Hiro standing there, drinking a Mountain Dew Baja Blast. **(AN: I love that!)** "Hiro!" said Rachel running towards him. Hiro waved and was hugged by Rachel. Tiamatt walked up and patted Hiro on the head. "Hey! Don't pat me on the head!" Tiamatt secretly laughed. She loved tourting Hiro.

**aT dInNeR**

Hiro chowed down on one of his his faovirte foods: Ramen! Everyone was staring at him strangly and Xen was eat in his tradition, with chopsticks. Rachel shook her head and turned to Tiamatt. "So, where are you from?" Tiamatt turned to Rachel, she seemed kind. "Icicle Village." Hiro smirked and said: "Do they have cookies there?" Zek punched Hiro in the back of the head. "Did you have anyone that you like?" said Larsina. Tiamatt kept a straight face and nodded. "Does he have cookies?" said Hiro. Once again, Hiro was abused and hit in the head by Zek. "OWICE WA WA!" Larsina took out a camera and took a picture of Hiro. "Hiro you are acting werid, what is wrong?" Hiro laughed, pointing to the sky and said: "COOKIES!" Zek then looked at Xen and asked. "Xen?"

Xen smirked and said: "Ok, maybe I gave him some wine, is that wrong?" Hiro laughed like a idoit. "Do do do dod ododododododo!"

Tiamatt sighed, and took out some medince, she stuck it in Hiro's mouth, and made him swallow it. Hiro sat still, and then awoke. "Ow, what happen?" Hiro looked around. "Xen gave me wine!" Xen laughed. "Hiro you asked me for it! You wanted to give some to Rachel." Rachel look at Hiro. "HIRO YOU LITTLE..." Tiamatt smiled, then laughed at the strange family. But...somehow, they seemed to love each other. **(AN: None of them are connect in blood besides Rachel and Larsina. In fact, you probaley know that Zek is in love with Rachel.)**

**LaTeR oN tHe WaY tO tHe HoTeL**

Hiro, Xen, and Zek were behind the ladies, making sure it was safe behind them. Tiamatt made sure the front was safe. All of a sudden, there was a flash in front of her. She looked and saw Larsina with the camera smiling. "I just wanted to remeber you, just incase we never see each other again." She then held a picture out, giving it to Tiamatt. It showed Xen, Rachel, and Zek in the back, and Larsina ontop of Hiro's head. Hiro smiled to the camera, giving it the Rock-on sign. Tiamatt smiled. "Thanks."

**Sorry, no fighting in this chapter!**

Next chapter is the a awesome fight! Tiamatt vs. Zek! It also will have a Insert song in it.

**See ya!**

**CR11**


	9. Round 2 Begins! Tiamatt vs Zek!

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Zek held his sword in his hand, cleaning the blade with a black cloth. Hiro, however, was holding his sword while looking up to the sky. They were out in a garden near the battleground, on star filled night. They had lights on, and only Hiro and Zek were there. "So, is this Tiamatt as strong as you say?" asked Zek, still polishing his blade. Hiro, still looking towards the sky, answered: "Imagine you, me, and Xen were fused together, but as a girl." Zek let out a low whistle. "Well, this is going to be fun and hard at the same time." Hiro stood up, and started to walk away, and Zek joined him. "Well, I'll see you at the stadium." Zek walked away, and Hiro was left alone, but all of a sudden, his eyes went dark, and he fainted.

**aT tHe StAdIuM**

Zek stepped on to the cold hard floor of the battlefield, facing his opponet

_Realize! _

Tiamatt drew her blade, and smirked.

_The Future!_

Zek drew his blade, and told Tiamatt: "I won't go easy on you just because your a woman!" Tiamatt laughed. "Let's go!" They both charged each other and there blades clashed.

_Open your mind!_

Zek swung his sword to cut Tiamatt's face, but missed and fell. Tiamatt hit Zek with the hilt of her sword, allowing her to having a chance to cut him.

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake _

Zek quickly dodged the slash of the dragon sword, and kicked Tiamatt in the stomach, making her grasping for air. He stood up and tried to cast Fire at her.

_Omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite_

Tiamatt quickly casted Fire, which hit Zek in the face. Zek fell back, and landed on his back. Tiamatt kicked him in the face, and the slashed his leg. She then tried to stab him with her sword, and then quickly moved out of the way. Zek then stood up and grabbed Tiamatt, and threw her near the end of the battlefield. She let out a groan of pain. _He is strong, but I am not even at 10 of my power. _

_Tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo Wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku_

Tiamatt stood up, but she felt pain on her side. Zek slowly walked towards her, pointing his blade towards her. "Give up?"

_Utagai no naka de jiishiki ga mebaeru_

_I guess I was wrong, she is pretty weak. _Zek thought. But all of a sudden, Tiamatt's eyes glowed, but went back to there normal colour. Zek's eyes widened. _Oh..crap._

_Zettai zetsumei no naka de hikaru shooting star_

Tiamatt charged at Zek. "COME ON!" she screamed. Their blades clashed, and the fight began.

_Sekai ni utsu tta jibun no sugata ni_

Zek and Tiamatt were so fast that no one saw them, but their blades clashed like thunder. Spells were casted as fast as lighting, and there grunts were never heard.

_Shitsubou no kage wo mitsukeru kedo_

"Your...pretty...strong..." said Zek while fighting Tiamatt. She kept silent the whole time, but still fought.

_Jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara_

The fighting was starting to slow down, and Zek was to tired to fight anymore, he fell on the ground, and stared to pant. "Oh..no.." Tiamatt walked up to him, blade in her hand.

_Realize!_

Zek looked up.

_The Future!_

"I...surrender.."

_OPEN YOUR MIND!_

Tiamatt nodded, and held out her hand. Zek took it, and he stood up, somehow.

"Good match."

**YAY! Fight! Also, if you are wondering what song that was, that was:**

**Realize! By FLOW (Zek's Theme)**

**Please Review!  
CR11**


	10. The short battle of the Tournment!

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Tiamatt was walking down the garden, and saw Hiro sitting on the ground. He was holding his blade. "Hiro, why weren't you-" Before she could finish Hiro stood up and told her in a deep demoinc voice. "**Silence you pathiec worm.**" Tiamatt's eyes almost popped out of her skull. She quickly took out her blade. "Who are you?" Hiro laughed. "**Hahahaha! So, you, the patheic girl who this boy hung around with, Tiamatt, correct?**" Tiamatt was mad, and would kill that demon...but if she tried, Hiro would die in the process. She held her blade, and her hand shook, with fear of killing her friend. "**Scared are we? Well, I might as well kill you!**" The Puppet Hiro started floating in the air, and dove towards Tiamatt. He was up face to face with her, and he knocked the blade out of her hand. Tiamatt was surprised. "**Now die you patheic girl...Prepare to die!**" Puppet Hiro was about to kill her, so Tiamatt defended herself by holding her hands in the air. She was prepared to be hit. But...the hit never came. Instead, she heard Hiro cry. She looked infront of her...and she saw...

Sephiroth!

Sephiroth was trying to cure Hiro, and Hiro was crying...

"Sephiroth?" said Tiamatt. Sephiroth looked up. "Tia..." Tiamatt and Sephiroth looked at each other. But Tiamatt quickly turned her attenion to Hiro, who was still crying. "Hiro?" Hiro looked up to Tiamatt, and with tears flowing down his face. Tiamatt kneeled down and pat his head. He all of a sudden he jumped and hugged her. She was stunned, but...she hugged back. "Hiro..it's alright."

After 10 minutes of Hiro crying...he stopped, and stood up and wiped his face off. Sephiroth also stood up and he held out his hand, and Tiamatt took it. "Thank you Sephiroth for helping young Hiro." said Tiamatt. Sephiroth nodded. "Yes..I am afraid that Void might have gone out of his way to find his body." Tiamatt was surprised. "But his-" But before she could finish, Hiro started walking off. "Hiro Aoyama! Get back here!" said Tiamatt. But Hiro just waved and still walked. "That little brat!" Tiamatt said, her fist in the air. Sephiroth laughed. "Well, your acting like his older sister." Tiamatt stopped and thought about it..it did feel like Hiro was her little brother. 

**aT tHe HoTeL**

Hiro walked in and slammed the door. For some reason, he felt a burning pain in his chest. "Hiro where have you been?" asked Rachel. Hiro ignored her. "Hiro anwesr me!" she said angerly. Hiro jumped into the bed. "Hiro are you even listening?" Hiro shook his head. "turn on the fan." he mumbled. "What?" Rachel said. Hiro jumped up, his anger catching up to him. "I SAID TO TURN ON THE DAMN FAN!" Rachel jumped back. She turned on the fan. Hiro fell to sleep, wondering what would happen next.

**ThE dAy Of HiRo'S fIgHt.**

Hiro held his blade and waited. His master won his match, and now it was Hiro's turn. Hiro walked out on the battlefield, waiting for Sephiroth. 5 minutes later, Sephiroth came. He was ready, holding his blade. "Are you ready? 1..2" But before the annoucer can say 3, Hiro charged towards Sephiroth and hit him in the face. Everyone gasped. But Sephiroth kicked Hiro in the stomach, then hit his blade, shattering it. Hiro landed on the ground, vomiting out blood. Sephiroth walked up towards him, about to strike. Hiro was still wondering what to do..but then.

_**Let me help you! We can defeat this fool together!**_

Hiro's eyes turned red. and he stood up. Sephiroth notice what was happening. He stood still. Hiro charged and hit Sephiroth in the chest, and quickly jumped back. Sephiroth smirked, knowing that it didn't hurt. "Hiro you-" Sephiroth stopped and noticed somthing. His blade was gone! He looked at Hiro who was holding on to it. "Why you-" Hiro charged. Sephiroth punched Hiro in the face, and he was bit. "OW!" Sephiroth noticed that Hiro wouldn't give up until he was dead. "Hiro! I surrender." Everyone gasped, and Tiamatt was surprised. Hiro was surprised as well, and his eyes turned back to normal. Sephiroth smiled. He took Hiro's hand and shook it. "You are a great fighter!" Hiro smiled. "Oh, and Hiro, can I have my sword back?" Hiro laughed and gave his sword back. Sephiroth took it and shook his hand.

**rOuNd 2 EnD: rOuNd 3 LiNeUpS**

As Hiro walked into the room, everyone cheered. Hiro was embarssed. Hiro walked up to the borad to see for he was versusing next.

_SEMI FINALS_

_Tiamatt vs. Xen Kas_

_Hiro Aoyama vs. Otak Axestikk_

Hiro was surprised. Otak was in this match? Weird.

As Hiro walked away, he turned to see Sephiroth talking to Tiamatt. After they were done talking, Sephiroth gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hiro swore he saw Tiamatt blush.

**NEXT! THE SEMI FINALS! **

**CR11**


	11. Ow

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

After the battle between Sephiroth and Hiro, Rachel knew that Hiro needed a new blade, even before the match began. While shopping with Zek, she caught a eye on two swords on sell, sold by a strange old man. "Hello? Umm how much for the swords?" **(Picture of the swords on my profile.) **The old man looked up, he had a scary demon mask on. "It varies, who are you going to give them two?"

"Why do you have to know?" 

"These swords will only be accpeted by the one who has royal blood in his veins. These swords were carried by the legendary king of old."

"Oh? Really?"

"Well, who are you giving them to?"

"A boy, named Hiro."

The old man laughed. Rachel jumped back. _His laugh sends chill through my whole entire body..._

She didn't notice that the blades were in her hands, wrapped up in cloth. She looked at the old man. "Your..just giving this to me?" He nodded. "Give my regards to that Hiro."

**aT tIaMaTt'S hOtEl RoOm**

"Dang it Hiro! You could at least tell me why Sephiroth gave up the match!" Hiro smirked. "I don't know why don't you ask him!" Hiro then was hit in the face. "OW!" Hiro rubbed his nose. "Jeez your such a little brat!" His sighed. "One day, you will be pregnant and have a little brat just like me!" Hiro smirked. **(Sorry JR, just had to bring that up! But you will love what will be coming up.) **Tiamatt's eyes twiched. "HIRO..." Hiro's eyes widened. "OH crap."

A dumb bellboy opened the door. "Oh no..." 

"Ow...ooo...oh my god I didn't know a foot could bend that far...ow...oh...OUCH...oh.."  
"No NO WAIT DON'T THROW THE BOY OUT THE WINDOW...oh good she didn't"  
"Ohhhhh...Ooooo..OW!...I guess that will hurt in the morning."  
"Oh she is about to stop..oh no she is still going...ow...pain..."  
"Oh now she-oh nevermind..OW ok now she stopped."

Tiamatt looked down at Hiro. "Good thing I won't have a little brat like you, will I?" Hiro just shook his head, his body felt with pain like 20 Sephiroths fighting him. "Now, I think you better leave." There was silence, but Hiro's little voice spoke. "Dang it Tiamatt I can't move my legs, can you carry me to my room?" Tiamatt smirked. "Nope, I gotta better idea." She picked Hiro up and placed him on to the roller **(Whatever they use at a Hotel.) **and told the bell boy: "Take this little brat to room 7." The bellboy nodded. "Of course mam."

**LaTeR**

'Knock Knock' Zek opened the door to see the bellboy and Hiro on a roller. "Special: Little Brat Got The Crap Beat Out Of Him. Enjoy!" The man dropped Hiro on the hard floor. "Ow..." The bellboy ran out of there quickly. "Hiro what happened?" asked Xen. Hiro's eyes twiched. "NEVER EVER MESS WITH TIAMATT." Xen shook his head. "Is it me, or is Hiro acting like a brat." Zek picked Hiro up and placed him on the bed. Rachel shook her head. "It's just you and Tiamatt, Xen."

**Sorry for the short chappie, but I have a huge headache...I'll update later.  
CR11**

**That old man was mysterious, why don't someone take a crack and guess who it is.  
Also, I hid a little insert in there, can you guess what it is?**


	12. Truth

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

As the crowd raged on at the battleground, Hiro was praticing out in the rose garden. His two new swords worked pretty well for him, the one he used the most was the normal blade, but actually, the crystal blade felt werid, and heavy. Rachel said that a old man gave it to her. Infact...he actually was wondering what she was doing now, she said she had something to take care of.

**aT tHe HoTeL rOoM**

"Xen, your match is coming up soon!" said Rachel. Xen smirked. "Yea, I know...that woman is going to be hard, there is somthing different about her." Rachel sat down across from the bed that he was laying at. "Well..." For some reason, he moved his ear. Rachel understood his message. "Hey, Larsina, how about you go outside and find Hiro?" Larisina jumped up. "Okay!" She quickly tugged on Zek. "Come on Zek!" Zek sighed, he took her by the hand and walked with her. After the close was clear, Xen shot up. "That woman has somthing special about her, like our Hiro." Rachel head tilted to the side. "How?" "Oh yes, I talked to Zek about this, not you." Rachel sighed. "Just tell me everything."

"It all started-"

**aT tHe gArDeN**

"Hiro!" screamed a voice. Hiro turned to see Larsina running towards him. He put his sword back in it's sheathe, which was on his back. His swords made a X. "Whats up Larsina?" Larsina hugged him. "Hiro, wheres your friend?" She was reffering to Tiamatt. "Possibly already at the stadium." Zek stood there, watching the two young ones talk. Hiro was always around to make people happy.

**HoTeL**

"N-N-no..." Rachel had heard the truth, she had tears flowing down her face, and her eyes were red. Xen was already going to the match.

**MaTcH**

Xen stepped into the ring, and waited for Tiamatt. Tiamatt walked up to the battleground, and had her sword in hand. "Everyone! Welcome to the Semi-Finals! Today is a battle between Tiamatt and Xen Kass!" Tiamatt got in her stance. "Let us get underway." Tiamatt was ready to fight the old man who no one has seen fight. Xen was 60. "READY AND FIGHT!" The annoucer quickly ran off the battlefield. "What?"

"To slow."

A simple snap of both fingers and a shock wave was created and hit Tiamatt in the chest, sending her to the ground. Before she could get up, Xen snapped his finger, creating thunder that hit Tiamatt in the back. _This power...I thought Zek was pretty strong, but this old man is incredibly powerful. _She somehow got up, and looked at Xen. _I guess it is time to show this old man MY strength. _"AHHHHH!" Tiamatt charged at the old man, and striked. His blade was struggling with hers, trying to push her back.

"Tiamatt."

"What?!?"

"I know you can beat me, so I am going to surrender."

"WHAT??!?!"

"Just let me drop my blade."

Xen dropped his blade, making Tiamatt lose balance, falling over. "I surrender!" Everyone gasped, surprised no doubt. The annoucer came back running into the stage. "Are you sure Sir Xen?" Xen just nodded. "Well, the winner is Tiamatt!" Tiamatt stood there amazed, was this old man was going to give up this easily?

**RoSe GaRdEn 2 HoUrS lAtEr**

"Hiro why did Xen give up?" asked a confused Tiamatt. Hiro shrugged, he was polishing his regualr blade, the crystal one on his back, still untouched. "I don't know, probaley cause he knew he would lose." Tiamatt fist hit the stone statue of a ancient warrior. "I know that! He told me."

"Then why don't you belive him?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I can't."

"Oh."

Hiro looked at Tiamatt. "Tia, you seriously have to lighten up." But Tiamatt was already walking away. "Hey! Get back here!" Tiamatt ignored him. Hiro sighed. "One of these days, someone that actually understands you will pop into your life, and I hope that they take good care of you Tia."

**Next is the fight between Hiro and Otak, and now we get to see how much he has change.**

**CR11**


	13. Visions

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

_Project H. Hiro Aoyama...50 years ago, a group of scientist found the body of the demon Void, who was trying to rule the world. 37 years later, we took the soul of Void and placed it inside of him. Yet, we didn't want to just give the soul. We cut out Void's blood from his right arm and placed it inside of Hiro's veins. Just to make sure, if Void is removed, Project H would still have the powers of the ancient Demon God. But Project H is different then most...they say that he has the blood of a-_

"It stops here Tiamatt, I could only get a quater of it." said Sephiroth, handing her the paper. Tiamatt sighed. "Thank you Sephiroth. So this explains it...we can't get Void's devastaing power out of him." Sephiroth disagreed. "There are only one race..or somthing else they are called." Tiamatt looked at Sephiroth. "Really? What?" 

"Arch-angels."

Tiamatt sighed, again, but sadly. "Sephiroth, you acutally belive in that myth?" Sephiroth laughed. "But there are demons, so maybe-" Tiamatt smacked him in the back of the head. "Yea right." But all of a sudden, her head beat hard, and her eyes turned into slits. Then, a vision appeared before her eyes quickly.

_"AHH!"_

A demon god and a man were fighting atop of a dark tower, in the rain. The man held a giant sword, and had long blonde hair. He had a scar upon his right eye. The man swung the sword, but the blade was caught by the demon god. "How utterly patheic. My old vessel was suppose to be powerful." The demon god took his demonic looking blade and stabbed him. "NO!" Screamed a voice. A woman layed on the ground, but she looked like..

"Tiamatt!!!" Tiamatt awoke, she was in a soft bed. She looked up, and saw Hiro and Sephiroth standing above her. Tiamatt got up, sitting in her bed. She shook her head. _A dream? Yes, it has to be a dream. But that woman... _"Tiamatt stop being a wuss and stand up!" said Hiro laughing. Tiamatt glared at Hiro, and quickly grabbed his throat. "ACK!" Tiamatt still glared at Hiro. "NEVER..EVER...CALL ME A WUSS!" She threw Hiro across the room. "Owie.." Hiro held his head. "Wait a second, Hiro, arent you suppose to be at your match?" Hiro jumped up. "OH CRAP!" Hiro quickly ran out of the room.

**LaTeR aT tHe bAtTlE fIeLd**

A 16 year old, who was wearing nothing but a long sleeve and pants, stood there waiting for his opponet. He held a large battle axe, and was holding it with one hand. He was pale, and was bald. All of a sudden, Hiro appeared. Everyone cheered. Hiro met the eyes of the older opponet, and smirked. "You haven't changed at all Otak." Otak smirked. "Yea, but you have."

"Are you ready?"  
Before the annoucer said anything else, Otak already rip off his shirt, and charged. The annoucer ran off the stage, and Hiro blocked his attack. Hiro was wrong, he has change. He was way to muscular, and had a symbol on his chest. It was a round circle, and had a giant S on it. Hiro gasped. "SHINRA?" Otak laughed. "Thats right!" He hit Hiro back with incredible force. "Well? My power has increase." Hiro coughed up blood. "No.."

**WiTh TiAmAtt**

"No way..could that boy?" Tiamatt wondered. "He is strong, but if Hiro could only-" But her head started to ache again. "Oh no...not again-"

_A man stood beside a couple and a gang of people. "Hey are you sure about this?" Asked the same woman from the other vision. The man, who also was from the same vision laughed, and had the sword in his hands. "You can't go anywhere because you have a life within you. So you and Kratos stay here." said the man. He was about to walk off, but was stopped by a handsome man in Tiamatt's eyes. "Hey are you sure? How old are you again?" The man smirked. "20! Don't worry Kratos! Just take care of-"  
_

But before it finished, Tiamatt fainted once again.

**ThE bAtTlE**

"AH!" Hiro slashed Otak's chest, causing it to bleed. Otak swung his axe, but Hiro jumped on it and kicked his face. Hiro quickly jumped back and slashed Otak as much as he can with his single blade. Otak laughed everytime he was hit. _What happen to this guy? _Hiro thought. Otak grabbed Hiro by the head, and laughed. "Patheic!" He threw Hiro across the stage. "How about we rap this up?" Otak quickly changed. Everyone in the stadium gasped. His eyes turned white, and his face looked like a deformed demon. HIs whole body bulked up, and his hands turned into blades. His back had two big spikes coming out of it, and his chest had a glowing crystal. His feet was bigger the Zek's entire body lying on the floor. "Now it is time to die Hiro Aoyama!" Hiro gulped.

**DUN DUN DUN! Please R&R! I will start the progess of the next chapter later...**

**CR11**

**P.S. Yes Hiro still has the blood of Void.**


	14. Demons

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Otak deformed demon form surprised Hiro. "How do you like my new power Hiro? Hojo gave me this special power personally!" Otak roared. Hiro couldn't belive it. "Hojo?" Otak didn't move, but somehow Hiro can tell that he nodded. "The greatest scientist in the world!" Hiro didn't move. Hojo, the monster that killed Dr. Dexel, actually made this creature? "I have the power of a god now!" All of a sudden, a blade swiped at him. Hiro quickly dodged the attack, but was still stunned. Hiro needed to get Otak to calm down, and to lose the power. "I won't fight you Otak! You need to calm down! Hojo is just using you!" Hiro stated, keeping his balance. Otak laughed, a very demoic laugh, and it sent chills through Hiro's entire being. "You patheic worm, how dare you command the overlord!But if you won't fight, then.." All of a sudden, a grey tenticle appeared out of his back. He made it go into the audenice, and pick up a small baby. "I will eat this baby whole!" Hiro body froze. "You wouldn't!" Otak laughed again, causing the baby to cry. "You want to bet?" He opened his mouth, and a long tounge came out. He had the baby near it's mouth. The tenticle quickly was cut off, and the baby fell. "AGH!" Otak had purple blood spashing around him. When he looked up, the baby was in Hiro's hands. "WHY YOU-" Hiro smirked, and quickly gave the baby to the annoucer. "Give this to the mother of the family!" The annoucer quickly ran, and ended up into the stands. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**wItH sEpHirOtH aNd TiAmAtT**

"Dang it Tiamatt, get up! Hiro's introuble!" But Tiamatt was still knocked out. "Hiro please hold off for a while!"

**tHe BatTlE**

Hiro charged at Otak, and slashed his chest, which was rock hard. "Dang it!" Hiro jumped back and casted Fire, and burned Otak's face. "AGH!" Otak roared, and swiped at Hiro. Hiro was hit, and landed on the ground, blood coming out from the side. "Dang it..." Otak, after finished screaming, looked at Hiro. "So, I guess that woman must be more patheic then you are, I heard. Hojo told me she is just a mere tool for the future!" Otak laughed. Hiro stood up, and was angry at that statement. "How dare you make fun of her! She is like my big sister!" Hiro anger was rising. "And so was that old man, and that man..they seemed weak and scranwy." Hiro clutched his fist. "And those two wanabe prosti-" But it was to late for Otak to say anything, a fist was rammed in his face. Surprisnly, that hurt Otak more then he could belive. Blood poured from his left eye. He looked at Hiro, but saw him through a different point of view. He had demon red energy coming from him, and had red eyes, he had a little devil wing growing, but it would be blind to the audenice. "So, you also were a expirement. A normal demon I see..but mine was a demon king!" Otak laughed maniacly, but his laughter was cut short. Hiro was right in front of him. **"A mere bacteria? The demon god would never sink that low!" **Hiro merely tapped him on the chest, making him throw up blood. " A demon god? The demon god..." Otak said. Hiro smirked. **"That is correct...I am the demon god..infused with this human..." **Otak's right eye widended. (Since his other was pretty much gone.) "You are..." Hiro smirked, the most evil one ever. **"That is correct...my name is Void.." **Hiro-Void started to punch Otak with incredble speed. Otak spilled out blood from his mouth every single time. After Hiro was done, he used a force to push him back. "What can defeat you??" asked Otak. Hiro-Void laughed. **"Since you are going to die, I might as well tell you. You see, the only race that can destroy the blood inside of this boy is a ****Seraph, and the only one I know is a man in a different world...I forget his name..but he is quite strong. I heard of a angel in this world, but..I will not spoil anything." **Hiro-Void took his sword, and stabbed Otak in the chest, causing him to die. Hiro's power stopped, and he fell on the ground, out cold.

**tIaMaTt'S vIsiOn**

_Two men were talking, both from the other vision. "How is she doing Kratos?" asked the blonde one. "She is doing fine..she is asleep, I guess the babies are to." The blonde man laughed. "So what did you want to talk about?" asked the man named Kratos. The blonde man held out a book, that had the title: Void. Kratos flipped through the pages. "So a Seraph is the only one that can destroy this?" asked Kratos. The blonde man nodded. "Yes." The blonde man held out his right arm, and cut it. Black blood appeared. "I need you to destroy it." Kratos shook his head. "But If I destroy, he will appear again." The blonde man smirked. "Yea, but I can beat him again, he will be weaker with out me, so even Granis can destroy him, as long as he doesn't find another host." Kratos looked back. "Will he go after her?" The blonde shook his head. "No, he only goes for men. He won't go for the babies either. He'll either be after you or me. Most likely me." Kratos nodded. "Alright..but this may hurt H-"_

"Tiamatt for the love of god wake up!" Tiamatt jumped. "Where am I?" She looked around, and saw Sephiroth, Rachel, Zek, Larsina, and Xen in the same room. "Why are you all here? And why am I in a hostipal gown?" asked Tiamatt. "You fainted during Hiro's fight, and hit your head on concrete." said Rachel. "But...where's Hiro?" Sephiroth pointed towards the side of her bed, and in a other bed, layed Hiro, fully dressed, sleeping. "I guess he overdid the battle. I heard that he killed Otak." said Zek. Tiamatt was surprised. "He killed him?" Xen walked forward, and sat beside of her. "Yes..but it was allowed. Otak was a demon, and he could not return to normal, besides, he said he would kill everyone." Tiamatt nodded. "Ok, I understand." Sephiroth steped forward, and asked everyone to leave. Everyone did, because they didn't want to get him angry. Sephiroth sat beside of Tiamatt, and stroked her hair. "It wasn't Hiro who killed Otak. It was Void." Tiamatt sighed. "I was afraid of that." She turned to Hiro, who was fast asleep. "It seems his anger took over him, and the seal broke for a short time, allowing him to let him control Hiro for a short time." Tiamatt turned to Sephiroth. "Yea..but it better not happen next time! Because he is fighting me!" Tiamatt said. Sephiroth smiled. "I think he won't."

**Alrighty then! The next parts of the series is the fight against Tiamatt and Hiro!  
P.S. Yea Fishie, I did model Otak's demon form off of a Hollow. I like Bleach. I am glad you noticed!**

**CR11**


	15. Pride

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

As the day of the final round of the tournment, Hiro layed on the grass, holding up his hand to the sky. "Dr. Dexel, I promise I won't lose this fight!" Hiro turned his hand into a fist. "And besides, this battle will be fun! Tiamatt as my opponet! But, I wonder what was wrong with her."

_Flashback_

_Hiro awoke at noon, and saw Tiamatt beside him. "Hiro are you alright?" asked Tiamatt. For some reason, she looked worried. "So why the instant hope in me Tiamatt, and I thought that you were cold." Tiamatt glared daggers at him. "Because you are like my little brother! I would hate for you to die!" Hiro laughed. "Oh really? I thought you always wanted to kill me?" Tiamatt was getting angry. "I never wanted to kill you! I only wanted to hurt you!" Hiro eyes looked down. "Do you really mean that Tiamatt?" Tiamatt smiled. "Of course I do Hiro." After a few minutes of silence, Hiro began to laugh. "What is so funny?" asked Tiamatt. "I GOT THAT ALL ON TAPE!" Hiro pulled out a tape recorder. Tiamatt eyes twiched, and jumped up, cracking her knuckles. "HIRO AOYAMA!" Hiro tried to jump up, but it was to late._

_A few minutes later._

_Sephiroth walked in and saw Tiamatt choking Hiro. "Tiamatt stop! Your going to kill him!" Tiamatt let him go, and still glared at him. "I will kill you later Hiro!" Hiro eyes twiched. He jumped up, somehow and pointed at Tiamatt. (In a joking way.) "I can't wait until I'm older! I'm going to be stronger then any of you!" Tiamatt gasped, and somehow looked sad and surprised at the same time. "Yes...maybe Hiro.."_

End of Flashback.

Hiro was still confused. "She never acts like that...I am either in another planet or Xen gave me to much painkillers." Hiro sighed. "To bad Tiamatt destroyed that tape recorder..and my breathing rate." Hiro laughed, and sat up in the grass. "I guess Tiamatt must really had anger problems." As he ended that sentence, he stood up and took his two blades. He looked at the normal one, it had no blood, since Sephiroth cleaned it. It was a powerful sword, able to cut through metal, but the crystal one was way different. He never used it, thinking that it would break easily. "Shoud I use it?" Hiro held it out, but a surge went through his body. He quickly dropped it, and held his hand. "What was that?" Hiro felt as though he seen a man holding that blade, a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail. Who was that?

**TiAmAtT**

As Tiamatt walked down the hotel hall way, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was cold and clammy, so she took out her sword. She quickly turned and jumped back and pointed the sword near the old man's throat. "Who are you and what do you want?" The old man laughed. "Is that away to treat a scientist? The man who tried to help you and Hiro?" Tiamatt looked at him. "Who are you?" The old man bowed. "Ah, I see, you forgot all about me, but maybe my name will help you remeber." The old man smiled. "Dr.Dexel, the scientist who tried to stop Hojo!" Tiamatt eyes would of pop of her head if she wasn't even more surprised. "No..it can't be! Hiro said you were dead!" Dexel sighed. "Yes, I know, but that wasn't me, that was a mere clone." Tiamatt couldn't belive it, but she had so many questions to ask. "Doctor, can I please ask you some questions?" The doctor nodded. "Of course, but we might as well go to the garden, I need to see Hiro." She nodded and lead him to the garden.

**10 MiNuTeS lAtEr**

Dr.Dexel sat down at a near bench. Tiamatt sat beside of him. "Dr.Dexel, may I ask my questions now?" Dr. Dexel nodded. "Alright." Tiamatt crossed her arms, and looked at the sky. "My first is about Hojo. Why did he chose Hiro and I as his little expierments?" Dr.Dexel sighed. He knew that he would have to answer staright. "Alright I will tell you." Tiamatt still looked towards the sky, but still listened.

"Hojo is a man who takes pride into his work. He always saids that he does it out of 'Scientist Pride'. He found you in Icicle Village, and since you were strong he took you. He was becoming more and more insane by the minute, and he used the same excuse over and over. He did many cruel expierments. He used human beings, mostly using Jenova cells. He used only one thing different. I tried to stop him many times, but he ignored me." Dr.Dexel sighed. "Yet, he would never stop, and after a incedent, I tried to talk to him to tell the truth, which lead up to my so-called death." He rubbed his temples. "Anyway, most besides one was released." Tiamatt sighed, she hated that man so much. But she remebered somthing. "Doctor, the other expierments were full grown right?" He nodded. "What are you getting at?" Tiamatt turned to him. "What is so different about Hiro, and why is he so important?" Dr.Dexel gasped, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I might as well tell you the whole story." Tiamatt looked at him. This was going to be long.

"50 years ago, a group of scientist found a body, a demon body. When they identified it, it was the Demon god called Void. When Hojo found out about it, he payed for the body. 13 years ago, Hiro was born, and he was still mere baby. Hojo though, didn't wait. He immedialty started working on him, putting the soul of Void within Hiro, and even putting the whole blood of Void's blood within him. Hiro was only a day old. Hiro had only 0.1 of living, but somehow he did. Void may have been stronger then Jenova ever was, and people say he even summoned Jenova, but it was never provened. Anyway, since Hiro was a baby, he can't maintain Void. When ever he is angered, or he is on the mere brink of death, Void's power overtakes him. Luckly, since Hiro is still young, Void can only control him for a short time." Tiamatt was surprised, but she just had to ask. "What about his parents?" Dr.Dexel gasped, he has totally forgot. "His parents were killed on the night of his birth. By Hojo." Tiamatt clutched her fist. "No..." Dr.Dexel nodded. "Doctor, may I ask you..about me?" Dr.Dexel nodded. "You and Hiro are very important to me. Ask me away."

**hIrO**

As Hiro walked down the side walk of the garden, he saw a glimpse of Zek and Rachel. He decided to follow. He saw them making out, and Hiro giggled. 'What losers, I might as well leave them alone.' Hiro smirked and walked off. "I wonder what Tiamatt is doing." Hiro shook his head. "Yea...I better not see her, I am afraid that she would try to kill me." Hiro decided that is a bad idea, since what happen before. But little Hiro knew, he was being followed.

Hiro walked into the middle of the garden, a big circular ground, kinda like a battle field. Hiro looked around, seeing how beuatiful the place was. But he heard a noise behind him, and he turned around to see 5 werid creatures in front of him, and Otak's brother behind them. "Dir, what do you want?" Dir looked like he was crazy, his hair was messed up, his hands were claws, and had blood at the lips of his mouth. His whole outfit was covered with blood. "Thank you Hiro, for making me a god!" Dir laughed. Hiro looked confused. "What?" Dir took off his shirt, and had the same symbol Otak did. "NOW WITNESS MY POWER!" He turned into a red version of Otak, but had wings, and was more muscular, his face was more deformed, and had two giant swords. He had horns on his head. "COME AND GET ME!" Hiro eyes widened. "Oh no.." The 5 lower demons ran towards Hiro, and tried to eat him. Hiro quickly dodged, and stabbed the first one. "AHHHH!" Dir charged and swung his sword and hit Hiro in the chest, sending him flying back. Hiro stood up. "TIME TO DIE HIRO!" He waited for the attack. Dir swung with alot of force, and hit the ground, missing Hiro who dissapeared. Hiro appeared and counter the attack. "Ha!" But Dir was to strong, and he hit Hiro in the face with his fist. Hiro went ten feet before landing into a wall. Dir appeared infront of him and started to choke him. "Patheic boy, I should thank you for killing my brother, it allowed me to gain more power by sucking out the blood from his chest." Hiro, upon hearing this, threw up all over his arm. "Agh! How dare you!" He threw Hiro across the garden, and he was caught by another demon. Hiro luckly stabbed the monster, and was free. He killed the other three others. He was weak, he admited, he can't beat Dir. Infact, he doesn't even remeber the fight with Otak.

Dir laughed at the mere sight of Hiro. Hiro was covered with cuts and brusies. His eyes were both black. "How can I win?" asked Hiro. Dir charged and hit Hiro with the hilt of his sword, causing Hiro to throw up, but blood this time. Dir lifted him up. "You may have beat me, but I will kill you! No one loves you! They hate you! Your parents aren't dead, they left you!" Hiro eyes widened. "That woman, Tiamatt, saids she would kill you, but she doesn't want to, so she hired me." Hiro looked down. "She would never do that. Your lying.." Dir laughed with the most demoic voice. "You want to bet?" But his laughter also was cut short, Hiro's body glowed pure red, and one small devil winged appeared, and his hands turned into claws, his eyes turned red. "YOUR LYING!" Hiro screamed and a blast of energy sent him back. Dir kept his balance. **"Thank you, you are like your foolish brother." **said Hiro-Void. Dir looked at him. "Are you a mere-" Hiro-Void ran up to him and hit him in the face causing him to fly back, right in front of Tiamatt and Dr.Dexel. "What the-" Hiro-Void quickly appeared and kneed Dir, causing him to puke blue blood. "That power..." Dir flew once again, and Hiro-Void followed. He grabbed Dir by the neck. **"I am the demon god Void, and you will die!" **Hiro-Void laughed, and took his hand, and put it on Dir's chest, causing Dir to expoled. Hiro-Void landed on the ground, and transformed back to normal, and fainted. Dr.Dexel ran up to Hiro, and stuck something in his mouth. Hiro quickly opened his eyes. His eyes almost popped out of his eyesockets. "Dr.Dexel?" Dr.Dexel smiled. "Hello Hiro, you have grown." Hiro hugged him, tears falling out of his eyes. Dr.Dexel also hugged back. Tiamatt watched, and felt happy. She was glad Hiro met up with Dr.Dexel again.

**TwO hOuRs LaTeR**

"Hiro, you know I must leave." Hiro nodded, after spending time with Dr.Dexel, he felt better. "Doctor, will I ever see you again?" asked Hiro sitting on the park bench. Dr.Dexel nodded. "In the future, but call me Joseph next time we meet." Hiro nodded. "Alright, Joseph." The old man waved, and Hiro waved back. Tiamatt walked up beside Hiro, and patted his head. "Why is he going again?" Hiro swatted her hand away. "STOP DOING THAT!" Tiamatt laughed. "Anyway, he can't stay because if Shinra found out he was alive, he would be killed." Tiamatt nodded, and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" asked Hiro. "Are match is in 50 mintues, so I am making my way to the stadium." Hiro gasped, and started to run infront of her. "CRAP!"

**aT tHe BatTlE fIeLd**

Hiro wore the clothes Zek has picked out for him. It was a black shirt, with a jacket, blue jeans, black sneakers, and with a necklace from Larsina and Rachel. Zek gave him his headband, which Hiro put on his ponytail. "Alright, I am ready." Hiro walked out on the battle field, and saw Tiamatt holding her blade. Hiro took out his regular blade, while the crystal one was on his back. The annoucer walked on the battle field, and gave a yell into the microphone. "Welcome to the final match of the 10th annual Midgar fighting Tournment!" The annoucer put his arm out in a showing way at Tiamatt. "In this corner is a young woman who works for Shirna and decides to fight in the final round, please welcome Tiamatt!" The crowed roared, but Tiamatt just stood there. "And in the other corner is a boy who was trained under the legendary Master Xen, and is stronger then most of you men in the stands. (A couple of 'Yea right' were heard.) Please welcome Hiro Aoyama!" Hiro smiled his usual smile. "Now are you ready?" Tiamatt got into her stance and glared daggers at Hiro. Hiro did the same. The annoucer did somthing that he did every year since the beginng. (This guy is about 25, and this part is from a song.)

"READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK."

"READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK" (Tiamatt's thoughts: _GET TO THE POINT!)_

"READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK" (Hiro's thoughts: _This guy does sound like the singer of the band..I like this song!)_

"LETS GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!!!!!"

After hearing those words, Hiro and Tiamatt charged at each other, their blades clashing.

Who will win?

**Sorry, this fight is going to be long. The Next Chapter will have a insert song in it. This may be 3 part...**

**CR11**


	16. Tiamatt vs Hiro: Part 1

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro tried to slash Tiamatt, but Tiamatt was way to fast. She the casted Fire, with out even moving her hand. Hiro was hit, and landed on the ground. Tiamatt took the chance and tried to stab him, but Hiro quickly jumped and kick her in the stomach, causing her to go back a couple of feet.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo _

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda _

_Kare naide _

Tiamatt smirked, and pointed her sword at Hiro. "You sure you want to fight me? Why don't you give up?" Hiro just smirked. "Nah, I have to keep my promise!"

_ichirin no hana _

Hiro slashed at Tiamatt with incredible speed, and Tiamatt tried to counter. Tiamatt hit Hiro in the face with her fist, causing him to go back. Hiro had a bloody nose, and he charged. Their swords clashed again, and Hiro said in a mocking way. "You bloody my nose!" Tiamatt just growled. "Idoit! This is no time to joke around!!"

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi _

Hiro tried to slash Tiamatt with his blade, but Tiamatt beat him to it, cutting his side. Hiro groaned in pain, and he jumped back. "This is getting intersting!" Hiro said, holding his side, casting Cura, healing his wound. Tiamatt laughed. "Is that it?" Hiro charged, and swung at her, making her duck, and kicking him in the stomach.

_Marude hikage ni saita hana no you _

Hiro tried his best, but he was getting no where. Tiamatt was so strong. _If only I was stronger, then I could somewhere. _Hiro thought. As Hiro was trying to land a blow, Tiamatt qucikly went behind him and did a series of swings, Hiro was left unharmed. But at the moment, Hiro's ponytail was cut off. "HEY!" Hiro said. Hiro's hair was now at the bottom of his neck. "I should thank you, but I guess that can wait!"

_Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne _

Hiro tried to hit Tiamatt in the face, but was blocked, and was kneed in the stomach. Tiamatt quickly cast fire and burned Hiro's hand. "Dang!" Hiro said jumping back. Hiro didn't bother using cure, or even put his hand down, he kept fighting.

_Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii _

Hiro punched Tiamatt in the stomach with his burnt hand, which was still hot. Tiamatt was set back, but came back and zapped him with thunder, causing Hiro to land on the ground. Tiamatt walked up to Hiro and tried to slash his stomach. Hiro quickly rolled out of the way. He jumped up and slashed her, but was blocked. As there blades were against each other, they talked a little.

_Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo _

"Give up?" "No way, not until my whole body is wiped out." "That will be soon." "You wanna bet?" "Alright!" "Bring it Tia!"

_Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana_

Tiamatt slashed Hiro in the stomach, but Hiro tripped Tiamatt, and cut her left forearm. Tiamatt smirked, and hit Hiro in the knee, causing him to fall. Hiro fell on the ground, and held his knee with his burnt hand. _Okay, Tiamatt is using 25 of her strengh, good thing it aint the whole thing! _Hiro stood up and blocked Tiamatt's attack. "Ha!" Hiro headbutt Tiamatt in the forhead, and kneed her in the leg, and kicked her afterwards. Tiamatt was sent back a couple of feet, but she got back up and lunged.

_Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi  
Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute_

"AHH!" Hiro roared as he tried to cut her left forearm, but failed and was kneed in the face, breaking his nose. Hiro got up. "Ah crap." Hiro quickly fixed his nose, while Tiamatt was trying to slash him. He was mad, but not mad enough to transform. "Come on Hiro is that all you got?" Hiro quickly slashed her left arm, leaving a big cut. Hiro then cast fire, hitting the cut on her arm. Tiamatt merely grunted when she got burned.

_Kimi no chikara ni naritainda  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu _

Hiro gasped, not only at that but Tiamatt appeared infront of him, kicking him in the gut, hitting him in the face, and cutting his left leg. Hiro stood still, and cut both of her legs. Tiamatt smirked and casted Ice, and froze his whole left arm. Hiro merely laughed, but it was cut short when she burnt his leg. He twiched, holding the pain.

_Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara _

Tiamatt hit Hiro, but was surprised he stood still. _Time to increase my power._

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. 

_Oh no, she is at 35 _Hiro thought. Tiamatt put her sword in the ground, and cracked her knuckles.

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME _

She started punching Hiro as fast as she can, causing him to be bruised everywhere.

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...  
TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT _

As she repeatly punched him, she felt her anger rising. _GIVE UP ALREADY._

_NOTICE THAT? THERES NO OTHER _

Hiro stood there, taking the blows. _I have to use Curaga after this._

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo _

She stopped, but was shortly hit in the face, landing back 10 ft.

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu  
Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara _

When she got back up, her sword was infront of her. "Listen Tiamatt, I am getting serious." said Hiro. Tiamatt laughed. "When did you ever becoming serious?" They both yelled Curaga at the same time. All there stuff was gone, but Hiro's ponytail was gone. "I want to keep it off, so, are you ready for the real match?" asked Hiro. Tiamatt nodded, and Hiro charged.

_Make naide ichirin no hana _

**End of Part 1. The song is called Ichirin no Hana. The song is used in this story as Tiamatt's Theme.**

**CR11**


	17. Tiamatt vs Hiro: Part 2

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro charged at Tiamatt, and punched her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Tiamatt was stunned. _Fast little brat, but I guess I should use more power. _Hiro started punching her repeatily in the stomach, and kicked her back. Tiamatt went a few feet, and laughed. "Is that all you got Hiro?" Hiro smirked, and got his blade. "Nah, just showing you 35 percent of my power." Tiamatt gasped. "W-W-What? You weren't even going full?" Hiro laughed, shook his head, and got into a stance. "Of course, did you just notice that? I was covering it up!" Tiamatt was shocked. _Hiro is actually that strong? I never knew..was that old pervert really what everyone saids he is? _Hiro noticed she was thinking, and took the chance by charging. Tiamatt quickly blocked the attack, and smiled evily. "I guess this should be intresting." Hiro wondered what she was up to, and decided to fight as hard as he can. He quickly jumped back.

Hiro casted Fire, burning Tiamatt's left arm. Tiamatt countered it by using Thunder, shocking Hiro. He was paralized for a minute, but regained control and started to slash her as fast as he could. Tiamatt did the same, but neither got a hit on each other, since the blades were hitting each other. Hiro stopped and got cut across the chest. Hiro jumped back, and casted Ice, frezzing Tiamatt's entire body, besides her head. She couldn't move, and tried to break free, but noticed Hiro. He was standing still, but his hands on his sword. His eyes closed, he sat there, waiting. "Hmph, Hiro how patheic, waiting?" She broke free, and charged at Hiro. When she tried to attack him, he disappeared. _What the? _Tiamatt looked around and didn't see Hiro. As she looked, she felt a cut on her back. The her leg, arm, stomach, and pretty much everywhere on her body. Hiro appeared in front of her, to her surprise, and hit her in the face, causing her to fly back, out of the ring and into the wall.

**ZeK**

_HAHAHA! I knew the Disappearing Slash would come in handy._

**BaTtLe**

Tiamatt looked up and smirked. "Good, now let see if you can take my moves!" She quickly dissapeared. Hiro looked around, making sure that she isn't anywhere. _Where is she? Below? Right, Left, Behind? No..then that means. _Hiro looked up, and saw Tiamatt, holding a orb in her hand. She quickly combined it with her sword, and dived down, stabbing the ground. Hiro stood there, utterly shocked, but then started to laugh. "You missed!" Tiamatt also laughed, but was 30 feet away. "Yea I meant to!" Hiro looked at the sword, and it exploded. A giant hole appeared, and Hiro was far away from it. He luckly defended himself, but his arms and legs were burned in the process. He looked at Tiamatt, who was smirking. "Problem?" Hiro charged and started to slash away, and hitting her everytime, and he did a force that sent her back. She stood still, making a noise while going back. She jumped and tried to slash Hiro while going down. Hiro guarded, and glared as her blade landed on his. Tiamatt noticed that his power was increasing, and she started to worry if Void was behind it.

**SePhIrOtH**

Sephiroth watched the match, and noticed that Hiro was increasing his power. But somehow, it wasn't Void's. "It must be his own." Sephiroth never said this out loud, but Hiro was actually strong enough to take on a brigade of Shinra Troops. **(AN: Not Solider) **Sephiroth actually admired Hiro's fighting abiltiy.

**bAtTlE**

Hiro pushed Tiamatt in the air and started to use various magic attacks, mostly Fire and Thunder. Tiamatt used Barrier to help her defend, but the attacks got through. She was starting to get mad. She went up higher, and casted a move that she learnt from the Turks. She went down and grabbed Hiro by the collar and started to beat him constanly with the hilt of her sword. Hiro had brusies all over his face, and he was thrown. She then charged alot of energy into her sword, and went and slashed Hiro as many times as she can. Hiro fell back, and landed on the ground. He felt his left arm broken. He got up and used Cura, and healed his left arm. Tiamatt still had energy left inside of her sword, and hit Hiro's sword with all the force in it. Hiro's sword shattered, leaving only the hilt. "Dang, I guess its time!" Hiro reached back for the crystal sword, and a surge went through his body, memories started to pop up, he started to learn moves he never knew.

Tiamatt stopped and saw the blankness in Hiro's eyes. But Hiro's eyes returned, but he looked more serious. He took a little red ball and a little yellow ball, fusing them on his fingertip. He snapped, creating a large explosion, sending Tiamatt back.(Like Roy Mustang, but it just makes a explosion, no fire.)

Tiamatt looked at Hiro, who was smirking. "Time to show you what I got!"

**End of Part 2. So please Review for Part 3! (Sorry for shortness)**

**CR11**


	18. Greed and Love

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Tiamatt was surprised, seeing Hiro's new aquired power. _But how? He never even used that move before. _Tiamatt quickly noticed that Hiro was gone. She looked around, but noticed that Hiro was behind her. He hit her in the back, causing her to fly. She recovered, and she landed on the ground, feet first. Hiro smirked, and said: "Let's end this! One more strike, don't hold anything back!" Tiamatt glared, preparing her sword. "Alright then!" Hiro quickly gathered light energy in his hand, and put the power in the blade, causing the blade to explode with energy. Tiamatt focused all of her power into her blade, causing it to grow red.

Hiro charged at Tiamatt, and she charged at him. Their blades clashed, causing a explosion. All Hiro can remeber is a white light..

**a FeW dAyS lAtEr**

"Oh come on Hiro! You atleast got second place!" said Rachel. The gang were riding on a train back to Axens. Tiamatt stayed with Sephiroth, saying she had a job to do. "Hiro, I can't belive you lost to that woman!" said Xen angerily. Zek turned to Hiro. "Hiro did give her pretty bad wounds, it will take two days with Curaga to cure that wound on her left arm." said Zek. Hiro looked worried. "I hope she is alright." Larsina smiled at Hiro, and hugged him. "It's alright Hiro! She will be fine!" Hiro hoped she was right. He layed his head on the side of the seat, and fell into a deep sleep.

**hOuRs LaTeR**

Hiro awoke, laying on the floor of the dojo. _Must be around 6 or 7...I might as well- _His thoughts were stopped by a yell. "WHAT?!??!" Hiro quickly ran outside, and saw a man in a suit, with short hair gelled back. His master, Zek, and Rachel were standing there, Rachel crying and holding on to Zek. Zek glared at the man. Xen was also glaring. "I am sorry, but I have the rights to get this town, and my new home!" said the man pointing towards the dojo. Hiro walked out, and stood infront of the man. "What is going on here?" asked Hiro. "Hiro, this is Mr. Tevin Nickels. He states that he has all the right to buy Axens." said Zek. Hiro turned to the older man. He looked strong, but also cold and greedy. "What about us? The townsfolk?" asked Hiro. "I am afraid that you will ve to get out of here, when I officaly buy the place, and find another place to live." He said. Hiro glared at the man. "What are you planning to do to this place?" The man chuckled, but then glared at Hiro. "Mind your place boy, go play with your toys." Hiro would of lunged at the man if Xen hasn't put his hands on his shoulders. "You don't understand, this is Hiro Aoyama, runner up of the tournment." Tevin's eyes widened. "Oh really?" Hiro still glared at the man, but spoke calmly. "What can I get you to stop you from buying this village." Tevin opened his right eye, and smirked. "500 rare materia from the town of Wutai." Hiro smirked. "Fine, give us 2 weeks." He smirked. "Alrighty then. But I also want the dark materia, called Obilvon, owned by Sephiroth." Hiro smirk faded. "Alright then." They both held out there hands and shook.

"Hiro, are you sure about this?" asked Rachel, who was holding Hiro's blade as he packed. "Yea, postive. Besides, Zek is coming along with me." She nodded. "Yea, your right." Zek walked in the dojo with his bag on his back. "Alright.." Hiro was done, but all he had was food, tooth brush, and two sets of extra clothes. "Yea! Lets go!" Before Hiro could take a step, Zek stopped him. "Wait." He walked up to Rachel and got on one knee. "Rachel..we have been friends for as long as I can remeber. I have loved you since I was 13, and now, at the age of 23, I still do. And I want to spend my whole entire life with you, so." He took out a ruby ring, and held it out. "Rachel Mada, will you marry me?" Rachel had tears in her eyes, and screamed. "YES!" They both kissed, while others was cheering. Hiro smiled. "I am so glad."

**oUt On ThE rOaD tO wUtAi**

"Zek, if we do this, we will be consider enemys of Wutai." Zek nodded. "Yea, but we have to do this for the town!" Hiro smirked. "Yea, and for Rachel!" Zek blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea..for Rachel."

**Sorry for shortness! I have a headache, so I will write more later!**

CR11


	19. Dream

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro and Zek arrived at Wutai around 4 or 5. They stayed at the inn, and checked into a two room bedroom. "So are heist begins at 11 right?" asked Hiro while holding his wooden sword. "Yea." said Zek. Hiro yawned. "Yea, to bad Xen took my sword from me...saying I can't take it..I have to use this piece of crap." Hiro then fell on the bed, tierd. "Yea..." Hiro then fell into a deep sleep.

**aT 10 a ClOcK **

"Hiro wake up! It is time to go!" Hiro awoke. "What?" He looked at Zek, who was dressed in all black. "What?" Hiro jumped up, and took the black clothes giving to him. "Well shall we go?" asked Zek. Hiro nodded, and they jumped out the window of the inn. As they walked, Hiro noticed that they were heading towards the village's leaders house. They hid in the bushes, and Hiro said. "Zek are you sure about this?" Zek glared at Hiro. "Duh, we need that stuff or else we might not be able to live the lives we live now." Hiro looked at his friend. "But what if the village leader finds us?" asked Hiro. Zek shook his head. "It's the only way, you got your weapon?" Hiro took out his wooden sword. "Good now lets get the stuff." Hiro and Zek opened the window, and quietly snuck in. When they entered, they saw materia everywhere. They both looked at each other and smirked. "Lets get to it." Hiro and Zek spilt up. They picked out materia while counting. After getting it all, Zek spazzed out. "499? Oh crap we forgot one!" Hiro looked and saw a materia in a mouth of a dragon. He was about to get it, but then heard a yell. "STOP YOU THEIVES!" Hiro turned to see a young girl with a head band, dressed in a yellow gown, with a headband on. Zek looked at the gril and laguhed. "Take care of her Hiro." Hiro looked at the girl and smirked. He tooked his sword and lunged at the girl, slashing at her. She was quite quick, but Hiro hit her twice. She jump back, and said: "Your a fool to mess with me!" she said. She threw her boomerang, but Hiro caught it. "What the!?!?!" Hiro threw it back, and it hit her. She fell it on the ground, and was knocked out. Hiro took the materia and smirked. "MISSON COMPLETED!"

**ExIt Of WuTaI**

Hiro and Zek laughed as they ran out the exit, and got into a boat leaving to go back Axens. "We did it!" Hiro smirked. "Yea! We will be able-" Hiro froze. "Oh dang...we need Sephiroth's Materia!" Zek just smiled. "Well, instead of going back to Axens, why don't we stop by Nibelheim?" Hiro shrugged. "Yea why not? We need a little break." said Hiro. They both nodded, and decided to go to Nibelheim. As they were on there way, Hiro sighed, and looked towards the sky. "Maybe I should go to sleep." Hiro fell to sleep, only to have a werid dream.

_A man with long blonde hair, and a scar was walking around the woods, and yawned. "Dang..when are they getting back? Lloyd and the others say they would be back soon." But the man stopped and held his head, and the voice came out of it. __**"Fool, you will never get rid of me..I am a god!" **__The man sat on the ground. "Shut up!" __**"Those fools don't care about you. You are just a friend of that pregant woman..All they care about is her. Infact, I don't think she cares about you either!" **__The man shook his head. "No..they don't seem-" __**"Boy stop trying to deny the truth. Let me control you..You are useless anyway..no one cares. You lost your friends, family, and lover. Well fake lover. You are alone!" **__"I have-" __**"The pregant girl and the Chaos controled, they dont care. YOU ARE ALONE!" **__The man stood up and shook his head. "I can't be alone...she would never leave me, even with Kratos. She is like my big sister. She wouldn't leave me behind." __**"Boy, she is starting a family. She has a fiancee, a soon to be step-son, and possibly twins. She will forget about you. So let me-" **__"NO! I refuse!" The man shook his head. The voice must of stopped. "I guess I should get back to Raine and Genis.." __**"You will be forgotten boy." **__The man wouldn't belive it...She has been there, thick and thin. Whenever his anger explodes, she helps calm it. Would she forget about him?_

Hiro awoke in sweat. "What was that?" Hiro shook his head. "Who is Raine and Genis? And who is that man?" Hiro sighed. "I guess it was just a dream.." Hiro fell back to sleep, this time without any dreams.

**Short, sorry, I still have that dang headache! Please Review!**

**CR11**


	20. Scars

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro walked around the trail in Nibelheim, looking around, intrested in the sights. _This place is bigger the Axens...though smaller then Midgar. _He walked around and then saw Sephiroth and a black haired man taking a photo with a woman. Hiro smirked, and decided to see what was up. Hiro hid behind the bushes, and saw Sephiroth and the man in a conversation. "So, are objective is to check the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel correct?" asked the black haired man. "Yes Zack, we have someone waiting for us up there, so we must go in a hurry." Hiro thought for a minute. _Alright, they are going to Mt. Nibel to see a Mako Reactor? Strange..I have heard of them but never go to see one. _The Hiro did a evil smirk. _Well, Zek is in the inn asleep, and nobody here knows me besides Sephiroth...so..I can sneak up there and take a peak. _As the group started to leave, Hiro quickly followed.

**OuTsIdE tHe MaKo ReAcToR**

"Sephiroth! It took you long enough!" said Tiamatt as she stood there, arms cross, and huffing with anger. "It took us longer then we thought, since there were many adoring fans." said Zack laughing. Tiamatt hit Zack in the face, making him fall over. "It doesn''t matter! You could of ignored them!" But all of a sudden, one of the Shinra guards looked at the bush Hiro was behind. "Sephiroth, I think there is someone behind that bush." said the guard. Hiro's eyes widened. _Oh damn..._ "Don't fire at it, I think it may-" But the Shinra guards are ready started to shoot at the bush, causing Hiro to jump out. "WHY YOU!" Hiro ran up to each of the guards and beat them down with his wooden sword, causing 3 of them to fall on the ground knocked out. But someone grabbed onto Hiro's arm, pulling him up into the air. "What are you doing here kid? You could of been killed!" said Zack looking at the boy. Hiro smirked, and then laughed in his face. "Yea, like I would die that easily! I am a friend of Sephiroth's and Tiamatt's, so if you mind, put me down!" said Hiro. Tiamatt pulled Hiro and threw him on the ground. "What in the heck are you doing here Hiro, you were suppose to be back at Axens!" Tiamatt said. "Yea, yea, Zek and I decide to take a break." said Hiro. Tiamatt sighed. "Hiro, let me take a wild guess. You wanted to see in and out of a Mako Reactor?" asked Tiamatt. Hiro did a childesh grin and nodded. "Yep!" Sephiroth looked at Hiro. "Alright, if you want..I will give you permission to join our mission, since you are probaley almost as strong as Zack!" said Sephiroth laughing. Zack just sighed.

**iNsIdE tHe ReAcToR**

As they went inside, Tiamatt stopped when they entered a room filled with giant tubes. Hiro turned to Tiamatt, who looked uneasy. _I never seen Tiamatt this uneasy. She acts as this was one of hell's layers. _"Tiamatt whats up?" asked Hiro. Tiamatt shook her head. "Oh nothing...just feel woozy." She said. Sephiroth and Zack belived her, but Hiro knew better. He shrugged it off, and kept a eye on her. Sephiroth looked at the tubes, and gasped. "Zack, take a look at this." Zack looked into the tube, and stepped back. "No way.." Tiamatt decided to take a look. Her eyes widened at the sight. "N-n-no." Hiro jumped up and looked in one, and he gasped, and jumped back. "What is this?" asked Hiro to himself. Hiro shook his head, trying to ignore the feeling he had. "Hey Sephiroth!" But Sephiroth ignored him. Hiro was going to ask what was wrong, but decided to leave. As he left, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a Shinra guard. "Kid, take care alright?" Hiro could see that the man had spikey blonde hair. "Alright." As he walked back to Nibelheim, he entered the inn. Zek was still asleep, possibly because of how many beers he had. ("Just hic don't hic tell hic Rach hic el!") Hiro sighed, and layed in his own bed. He fell asleep instantly, and he had another werid dream. 

_"Hey, I am tired, so can I go to bed?" asked a woman who looked like Tiamatt to the man. The man smiled. "Yea sure..but where do I sleep?" The woman pointed towards a room. "You sleep in there, luckly, you don't share a room." The man nodded and left towards the room. As he entered, he felt uneasy, like he was being watched. As he almost layed down in the bed, a voice entered his head. __**"She wasn't tired." **__The man sighed. "Shut up and leave me! You were removed. Your blood still runs through me, but how do you speak to me?" __**"I will always be with you. Haunting you. Your own blood mixed with mine." **__The man stood up and hit the wall. "I had enough! What do you want?" __**"I just want to tell you somthing, the truth." **__The man sat down, and calmed himself. "You got five minutes." __**"Like I said before, the people don't care. If I was released during a battle, they would reject you. You want to know why? I can now control you longer then I use to, so if I defeat the enemy in a certain matter of time, I can try to kill them. But of course, you would try your best to get back in control. You would even release you other blood. But it won't work. You need HER or someone else you love to be in danger." **__The man looked down. "No..I don't belive you! I will protect them, and I won't die again!" __**"Bravery...patheic human emotion."**__ The voice instantly dissapeared. The man sighed. "I will protect them, without dying.."_

**ThE nExT dAy**

Hiro yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What a strange dream. That man..who is he?" Hiro shook his head. "Who ever he was, I don't care." Hiro stood up to see Zek gone. "I wonder where he is?" Hiro thought. But all of a sudden, a crash was heard in the window, causing Hiro to jump. It was a body, a woman body. Hiro ran up to it, and tried to feel a pulse. _Dead? What the heck is going on? _Hiro ran outside, and saw Sephiroth, angry. "Sephiroth? What the heck are you doing?" Sephiroth noticed Hiro. "Oh..nothing...I was just.." But all of a sudden, Hiro was trampled by a bunch of fangirls. "Ow..." He was picked up by Zack, who was laughing. "I have already gotten use to it. Sephiroth is quite popular." said Zack. Hiro dusted himself off, and looked at Zack. "But what does Tiamatt think about this?" asked Hiro. Zack laughed. "Well, she pretty much gets mad, but luckly she is in the manor." Zack pointed to the manor, which actually looked creepy. "Hey, am I-" Zack smiled. "Yea, anyone thats a friend of Sephiroth or Tiamatt is a friend of mine." Hiro followed Zack to the manor, and Hiro entered it himself. Zack said that he should be careful, but Hiro just shrugged it off. He walked around the manor, looking at the stuff. _Where is Tiamatt? Wasn't she.. _But then Hiro fell down a staircase, a werid staircase. He hit the ground with his head, and somehow he ignored it. He stood up, and looked at the deep dark hallway. "I wonder what is down here?" asked Hiro going through the blackness. As he entered the room, he saw Tiamatt and Sephiroth talking. They both noticed Hiro, and Sephiroth smiled. "Hey Hiro, how did you find this place?" he asked. Hiro just shrugged. "Fell down a staircase...hitting my head when I reached the ground." He said. Tiamatt sighed. "You really love acting like a fool don't you?" Hiro glared at his 'Older sister.' "It was a accident!" Sephiroth laughed while Tiamatt still glared at Hiro. "Well Tiamatt, keep that safe, alright?" said Sephiroth. She nodded, and held a pendant to her chest. "Thank you Sephiroth.." Sephiroth nodded and went down the hallway. Tiamatt turned to Hiro. "Hiro, lets go." Hiro nodded and followed Tiamatt. Tiamatt had somthing with her, a book she found inside of that libary.

_Flashback:_

Tiamatt looked through the books, awed by how many there were. Books of Science, Life, Geography, the Promise Land, Cetra. But she came upon a book she never expected to be down here. It was a book called: "History of the Demon God." Tiamatt opened the book, and the chapters were to hard to understand. So she turned to a random page, page 569. It stated:  
_**'The Demon God Void then made a council called "The Demoic 5." It consist of Him, and his four followers..'**_

_"Tiamatt!" said Sephiroth from behind her. She closed the book, and put it in her bag. She decided to keep this book for refernece in the future._

**lAtEr ThAt NiGhT**

Hiro awoke to the sound of screaming. The last thing he remebered was hanging around with Zek, but he must of fell asleep outside of the inn. But he noticed somthing, the inn was on fire! Hiro stood up, utterly shocked. He looked around him, seeing dead bodies and blood everywhere. He ran into the plaza, only to see Zek fighting Sephiroth!

Zek swung his blade at Sephiroth's head, but Sephiroth quickly dodged. "You patheic..." Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and threw him, but Zek recovered. "You shall die!" Zek lunged at Sephiroth, only to be stabbed in the stomach, causing him to throwup blood. Hiro's eyes widened, and he ran to help Zek. "ZEK!" Hiro cried, and held on Zek. He cried, but stopped as he glared at Sephiroth. "YOU-" Hiro took Zek's sword and started to lung at Sephiroth. Sephiroth dodged every single strike, laughing. He grabbed Hiro by the throat. "You patheic fool..thinking that you can defeat me? Sephiroth? You patheic-" But someone lached onto his arm. Hiro looked and saw Tiamatt. She was crying, and every inch of her body was covered with tears. "Sephiroth! Please! Don't kill him! Stop it please!" Sephiroth laughed and kicked Tiamatt. "You actually would side with them? They destroyed our race!" said Sephiroth with so much anger. "NO DONT KILL HIM SEPHIROTH!" Tiamatt cried. Sephiroth laughed, and kept laughing. Hiro looked down into his pocket, and saw a black orb. Hiro quickly grabbed it, and shoved it into his right arm. Sephiroth then turned to him. "Since she wants you to live, I will spare you..but..."

_"It wouldn't be fair that I would leave you without a scratch." Sephiroth took his legendary blade, and took it to Hiro's face._

"Sephiroth! What are you doing?" Tiamatt asked, still crying.

Sephiroth blade then turned black, and he cut Hiro's right eye, making a scar go across it. Hiro let out a cry, and then fell on the ground, holding his scar, blood pouring out of it. Sephiroth smirked. "Hiro, that scar isn't ordinary..." and with that, he walked up to Mt. Nibel. Tiamatt didn't follow. She quickly ran over to Hiro. "Hiro! Hiro! Are you alright?" She hugged Hiro, who blacked out.

**aXeNs: oNe WeEk LaTeR**

Hiro walked into the town, holding Zek over his shoulder. He had a eye bandage over his right eye, knowing that the scar would never leave. He walked past the people staring at him, and the others who were crying. Hiro sighed. _Don't worry..he is not dead! He is still alive...he just loss some blood. To bad he has been out for a whole week.._

Hiro busted through the door to the dojo. Xen and Larsina were sitting there, drinking tea. "Hiro?!? Oh dear god what happened to you and Zek?!?!" said Xen running up to them. Hiro dropped Zek onto a matteress. "Sephiroth attacked us when we were in Nibelheim, beating up Zek and.." Hiro shook his head. "Don't worry about me, take care of-" Hiro was cut off by a scream. He turned to see Rachel, in a kimno, crying. "W-w-what happened to Zek!?!?!" She ran over to Zek, ignoring Hiro, and hugged him. "He is not dead is he?" she asked. Hiro shook his head. "No...just knocked out." Rachel hugged Hiro, and said: "Thank you Hiro for bringing him back." Hiro smiled and hugged back. "I would never leave him behind." But they were cut off by clapping, and Hiro turned to see Tevin, laughing.

"So this patheic boy and this man were almost killed in the incident of Nibelheim? Ah..." Hiro jumped up, holding Zek's sword. **(AN: This is a different sword) **"Don't you dare call me patheic!" he said with anger. "Oh, but you are, you have a eye bandage, and that patheic piece of man is about to die, so Rachel, are deal will come to pass, without him being heartbroken." Hiro turned to Rachel. "What deal?!?!" Xen and Larsina also wanted to hear about it. Rachel looked at Hiro, and she put her head down. "I was going to refuse the marrige...and marry Tevin...to save the town.." Hiro eyes widened, and he looked away. "I can't belive you..." Larsina said, holding back her tears. "Why..." Hiro said. "Why what?" asked Rachel. Hiro turned around, anger within his eye, and his voice raised. "WHY WOULD SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at Rachel, causing her to jump. "Hiro..you..don't mean that!" said Rachel, crying. "OF COURSE I MEAN IT! LIKE WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT BREAKING ZEK'S HEART!" Hiro clutched his fist. "Don't yell at my fiancee boy!" Tevin took off his shirt and wore a muscle shirt, and ran up and punched Hiro in the chest, expecting to kill him, stopping his heart. "Hiro!!" screamed Rachel. Larsina started to cry, but Xen stood there. "Bad thing to do Tevin.." Tevin laughed. "Why?" But then, Hiro looked up. "YOU BASTARD!"

Hiro stabbed Tevin in the stomach, causing him to go back. "What? How did you-" Hiro then opened both of his hands, and made a black ball. He shot it at Tevin's face, killing him. Tevin fell to the ground, dead. "Hiro?" Rachel was scared. "Rachel.." said a weak voice. Rachel turned to Zek, who was weak. "Zek?" She hugged Zek. "I heard...everything.." Her eyes widened, causing her to cry hard. "Please forgive me Zek!" Zek then almost nodded, but once again blacked out. "He forgave me! He forgave me Hiro!" She said happily. "I don't forgive you..." said Hiro calmly, as he took Zek's sword out of Tevin, walking off.

**tHe CiTy PlAzA**

Hiro quietly watched the stars with his one eye. He wished none of this ever happend. It was his fault. Everything. Tiamatt's deppresion. Rachel's trying to save the town. Zek's attack. He shook his head, and looked towards the stars. "Dr.Dexel..what should I do?"

**Wow! I made it to Chapter 20! My head isn't hurting anymore, so I will write more tomorrow!**

CR11


	21. Raid

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

Hiro, age 15, sat down at Zek's grave. It was located outside of Kalm, since Zek was born there. Hiro hasn't changed much, his hair was still down to his lower neck, his scar still covered up. He never revealed it to Xen or the others. He wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans, and black sneakers. Rachel has changed also, wearing black every single day. Everytime a man would hit on her, she would go mad, cry, and run off to Zek's room, which she now resides at.

Hiro looked at the grave mark, and took Zek's blade. HIro held up the sword he was used against both Sephiroth and Tevin, and he sighed. "I wish that you could've of lived." Hiro stabbed the sword within the grave, and looked at the blade. "I remebered when you named that blade."

_Flashback. _

_"Hey Hiro!" Zek said running up to the 9 year old. Hiro turned to Zek, who was holding out a regular blade. "This is my sword Knight Blade!" said Zek proud. "But Zek, that is just a regular sword." said Hiro looking at the blade. Zek laughed. "Well, yes, but watch this!" Zek turned to a giant steel cube, which appeared out of no where. "I have summoned this Steel cube, which no ordinary blade can even pentrate." Zek then slashed the steel cube, causing it to shatter. "Woah! Thats so cool!"  
_

Hiro laughed at the memory, and cried a little. "Thank you Zek, for everything you have ever done for me.." Hiro started to walk off, but then a slight brezze went by. A voice said somthing: "Your welcome.." Hiro smiled. _I wont let you down Zek. _Hiro walked down the trail, held his hand to the air. "Teleport to Axens!" Hiro whole body dissapeared, and he arrived at Axens, but Hiro gasped at the sight. "N-N-N-no..."

The town was destroyed, bodies everywhere, and two men standing near the town. "Wow, all dead?" said the red haired man. "Yea Reno, well...there is one that is alive. He is a old man, luckly in shape. There was a small girl who was kidnapped, her name is Larsina Mada. She only had a sister, but she died in the raid as well." said the one Shinra guard. "Hey you!" Hiro ran up to them, sword drawn. "What are you doing here? I want to know your name!" said Hiro, pointing the sword to Reno's throat. "Hey! Calm down! My name is Reno, one of the Turks. And you are?" Hiro put his sword down, but still had it out. "Hiro Aoyama, I was a resident of this town." said Hiro. "Oh, the old man has been asking for you." said Reno pointing towards the gate to the exit. Hiro nodded, and ran off.

Xen stood there, waiting for Hiro. He has somehow surived the raid, and must of fought the attackers. He wasn't sctrached, but his gi was tore up. "Hiro! Thank goddness!" Xen hugged his student, and cried a silent tear. "What happen? Who did this?" asked Hiro looking directly at his master. "A group of men, strong to...they said they would be back fo us.." said Xen. Hiro wondered what they had against them. Axens was a peaceful village, they only faught in the Wutai war, and then stood out of every other conflict. "Hiro, I need to train you the best I can." Hiro looked at his master concerend. "Master..I overheard that man saying that Larsina was kidnapped and that Rachel died.." Hiro said, tears falling silently. "Hiro, they died during the raid, so I will teach you how to defend yourself fully." Hiro nodded towards his master. "Where do we train?" asked Hiro. "I have a house in the middle of the wasteland outside of Midgar."

**lAtEr At tHe hOuSe OuTsIdE mIdGaR**

"Focus! Focus!" Xen said pacing while Hiro slashed the ten steel cubes, causing them to split in half. "NO NO NO! Put more power into your blade! Keep your balance! Focus!" Hiro sighed. "I get it! I have to focus enough energy into my blade and while I strike it, it should shatter!" HIro tried it again, but cut them in half. Xen starting hitting Hiro in the head. "YOU DID IT WRONG AGAIN!" Hiro turned to his master. "We shouldn't be training! We have to save Larsina!" said Hiro, litterly about to explode. "Hiro, she must be dead." said Xen. Hiro sighed. _Larsina, please don't be dead. _

As they trained, Hiro finnaly got it, shattering all ten cubes at the same time. "Good! Now I am going to teach you my sacred move." said Xen, taking out his sword, pointing it to Hiro. "It is called _Heaven's Slash._ A long time ago, the best demon hunters used this move on Demon Lords." Hiro nodded, and got into his stance. "This takes 40 years to master, so.." Xen focused holy power into his sword, and then began to slash at Hiro with ease, and then trying to stab him, but he fell over. "I have only been doing it for 30 years, so it.." He looked up, amazed. "No...it...isn't...possible..."

_Hiro's blade was covered with light. He sighed, and charged at his master. He started to slash him, hitting him everysingle time. He then stabbed him, and took his blade out and cut him with bone crushing strengh five more times. He then unleashed more holy power in his blade and cut him, causing a explosion._

Hiro looked at his master, who was clapping? Wasn't he suppose to be on the ground? "Master, why aren't you on the ground?" asked Hiro concerend. "I am already dead, I have been since you came back." said Xen smiling. "Wait what!???!" Xen's body was fading. "I must go back to the Lifestream. I am counting on you to safe Larsina, if she is alive." Hiro started to cry, his own body falling to the ground. "NO! Master! Your the only one I have! I can't go on my own!" Xen smiled, while his head was the only thing left. "You are the only one who can beat them..." He then dissapeared, leaving Hiro alone. "No...I am alone now..." Hiro started to punch the ground. He sighed, and stood up. "I am not going to let them all down, I am going to save Larsina."

**mIdGaR**

Hiro was trying to find any clues on where Larsina may be, but no luck. He was sitting outside a inn, waiting for a answer. Until...

"Hey Hiro!" Hiro turned and saw Reno, who was right beside him. "Hey, you might need a little help." Hiro sighed and started to walk off. "Aw, your leaving? Even though I know where Larsina is!" Hiro stopped. "Where is she?" Reno laughed, and looked at Hiro. "I will help you find her, but you have to pay me!" Hiro smirked. _Might as well. _"Alright, take me to her. You help me get her back, and I will pay you." Reno laughed. _It is just like she said: He is brave, strong, but somtimes can be a little hard headed..._

**Sorry for shortness! Please Review!**

**CR11**


	22. One Last Dream

_**A New Ally: Hiro's Past**_

_The man watched as Kratos and Tiamatt embraced, glad to see them together. He smiled, and started to walk off, but someone grabbed his arm. "Hey! Where are you going?" asked a red clad swordsam. "I...have to go somewhere alone for a minute, I will be back." The swordsman nodded, and went back to see Kratos. The man walked away, and sat in a chair in a airship. He was alone, but he heard the voice again. __**"Well...they saw a mere glimpse of my power." **__The man had a conflict with himself, this time not speaking aloud. 'Shut up...I won't let you come back.' __**"You must be glad Hojo doesn't know your here..." **__'Shut up! Get out of my head. __**"Boy, if I ever regain your body again..I will kill all of them. They will all then fear you..hate you.. Also, that woman, Sheena. Who does she sort of remind you of?I think you have fe-" **__The man gasped, thinking of her caused him to be deppresed. But his sadness was replaced by rage._

"SHUT UP!" The man yelled, luckly no one heard. _**"I will control you one day...and then a tragdey will happen.."**_

Hiro sighed, as he walked down the road towards Junon, where he decided to stay for a year. He was now 17, and he was alone. He has recently found out that Larsina died, and the gang was a group of bandits. The young Hiro has really grown, his hair was down to his upper back. He wore a black T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. His sword was strapped to his back, facing the right. He still had the scar, given to him by Sephiroth. He showed it instead of hiding it like he did when he was younger.

"Man...what to do?" mumbled Hiro to himself. Hiro has been traveling for a year, seeing new places, people, and Shinra soliders, which he consantly pranked. He hated them, and he had a hatred for a Turk, which he meet on the way. Reno, who, when they found out that Larsina was dead, he still wanted his money. Hiro, who, didn't really have the money, ran. Reno never saw him again, causing him trouble. Hiro smirked at the memory. 

Hiro sighed when he finnaly made it to Junon. It was covered with Shinra guards, everywhere. _There is no way in hell that I am going to stay here now..._ Hiro looked around, and saw a drunk Shirna solider.

Hiro smirked eviliy.

**oN tHe ShIp**

Hiro moved the collar on the stolen suit. _A little tight there. Good thing that I can hid my sword...I can still pull it out. _Hiro walked around the ship, seening many people. He had a feeling that he wasn't the only one on this ship that was disguise. For some reason, everyone ran away, besides a group of people. They all looked different, must be stoaways. _Who is that girl...she is..beuatiful. I might as well. _Hiro walked out to the group of people.

"Hey Spikey! Leave this one to me!" The big man said holding his gun arm up. Hiro took off his helmet, and looked at the gang.

"Hey, you guys aren't Shinra guards either?"

**The start of a great adventure!**

**AN: YO! Sorry for the rush of the last two chapters, I want to start on my final project. So, watch! It will be up soon!**

CR11


End file.
